


Dark Nights And The Gotham P.D.

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: A skillful and reckless detective gets entwined with the bat of Gotham. She never bought the wholevigilanteidea, and yet, slowly, the more frequently she encounters him, she finds herself liking, dare she say it,lovingthe man in the cowl. In the same pace, feelings were turning mutual, hence why Batman pursued the detective with his alter identity. The only problem was, the detective loved batman but hated Bruce Wayne.





	1. PROEM

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sneaky Bastard](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366855) by ellana-ravenwood. 



> GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH  
> sorry for any of the typos
> 
> I swear to chuck i make up all these names as I go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I used a lot of police slang because I'm a try hard and I wanna be authentic.  
> Anyway, since I'll be using a lot through out, I decided to put some of the ones I used here. If you wanna see the full list, [here](https://www.quora.com/What-are-some-slang-terms-used-among-police-officers) you go snowflake.
> 
> Hinky = troublesome, a source of consternation.  
> Hook =arrest (specifically, put handcuffs on).  
> Flying Colors= exhibiting gang colors, usually on your person or vehicle.  
> Juvie= a juvenile subject, or the Juvenile Office.  
> Expedite= upgrade response; usually a request to run lights and sirens.  
> Beat= area of the city worked by a particular officer.  
> And Reynard (not that it's police slang, but just so you know)= a word for fox.

I examined what was happening, assessing whether or not the man in the black suit needed my help. To be fair, he lived up to the whispers, the stories, the reputation. He could definitely take a punch, but unless he was actually superman underneath that cowl, I'm pretty sure he wasn't bullet proof. I groaned and barked out in protest as the man behind him charged forward and aimed the pistol at his nape. The thug turned at me like a deer in headlights as I glided against the hood of a car. I dashed towards him with determination written on my face, all the while his partner got sucker-punched and fell on the floor dazed.

I apprehended my opponent, got him on his knees, and with a grunt, pulled out my cuffs. I turned to the dark figure beside me, face tilted upward due to the height he had. "What'd they do?"

The man titled his head at me, throwing an almost questioning look that was also one of disbelief, "Theft, assault, arsony, _do you want me to go on?"_

I chuckled at his sass and cuffed the man I had ahold of, "Hey, just makin' sure. It's my job y'know." Once I got the man  groaning out in pain, all set, I looked back to the other. "Ya have a pair?"

Tall, dark and mysterious turned to me and dragged the man, showing me his binded hands. "A bit of rope sufficed."

I nodded, "Well boys, it's time to go downtown." I pulled out my radio transmitter and called, _"HQ, I got two hooks here, courtesy of Batman. Need a pick me up at a sketchy alley down on Dutch street."_

"Lock them up tight. They've escaped before."

"Duly noted." I spoke, just as I got response. _"This is HQ, dispatching an officer closest to your beat."_ I got the two up against a wall as I turned back to the man about to make his leave, "You may be Batman and all, but you should really watch your back, and say thank you too from time to time."

He turned his head back to me slightly, but continued on and shot out a grapling hook, ascending up-up and away. I scoffed out a chuckle at him and awaited my ride back to the station. I chuckled out a scoff, _"Idiot."_

 

"So, Batman? What was he like?" The man in the driver's seat got in as I went to the seat opposite his, the both of us securing ourselves in a seatbelt after securing the two goons in the back. I shrugged and turned to him, "Not much."

 _"Not much?_ Geez, blue flamer, you met the bat, _the Batman_ of Gotham, and you're like, _'Nah Gus, I've seen better'_." my  brown skinned co-officer spoke with a smirk and playful eyes. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I gave a laugh, "What do you expect me to tell you?"

_"Wow, I think I may have found kryptonite in the Batman."_

I raised my brows at him as my jaw slackened. We fell completely silent, though I could hear that sonovabitch's smirk a mile away, until one of the two men in the backseat spoke up, _"That's actually pretty good."_

"Yeah, it is." the other agreed with a nod, making the officer driving cheer out and laugh.

I groaned, "I swear, I'll make a petition to lengthen both your sentences and have you put on life probation." I slapped his arm repeatedly but only got obnoxious laughter out from him.

  ** _\---_** _the next day **\---**_

For some reason I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. There was just something poking my gut as I patrolled my beat, what's worse was that most of the time I got an itching feeling trickle down my spine, it was scarily right. And my intuition and insticts were on fire right now as I drove around solo on full alert.

Just then a body flew to the car's windshield, causing me to jolt up and gasp. As quickly, the body was heavily handled away. I gripped my gun and and sprang out of the car. I chased after the two brawling figures and found that the darker one had a cape on him. I tilted my head at the sight before realizing what kind of moron would wear such an idiotic thing. I charged forward and before I knew it, a man lundged at me.

Thankfully, my reflexes were quick and I avoided most of the impact of his punch. I, in return, threw a punch back at him, that surprisingly sent him flying backwards. I knit my brows at the sight until I found out why exactly that happened. He fell into the pavement where the light revealed he was just a boy, and by boy I meant he looked about sixteen or eighteen at most. I huffed and quickly cuffed the juvie's hands together around the post. There I caught a glimpse of the brand he had on his chest, a paw print, and apart from that, his jacket that had an image of a fox smoking a cigar on the back of it. I cussed and ran off, not bothering to look at the disappointing kid trying to wrangle free as he protested.

 _"HQ, I have a hinky situation at my beat. There's a juvie I hooked that showed some flying colors. Send back-up ASAP to Sixth street, be prepared to use force. And a heads up, batman's here."_ I called on my radio, running off to the scene that was heating up like a barbeque.

Batman was once again out numbered, this time 1:5. I huffed and lunged at the two unknowing men nearest to me. Thanks to them being preoccupied over who got to poke the man in black first, I knocked them out pretty quickly. Batman took out the one on his left while the two on the right ganged up on him. The one behind Batman's back got shaken off as the other got pushed up against the wall. Just as the other who fell on the ground landed on his back, he picked up a crowbar surely his pals left around. He shot up to hit the man in ths cape but I fired a warning bullet before he could.  _"Freeze!_ Drop the weapon and put your hands in the air!"

Everyone but batsy froze, the one holding the metal stick however didn't seem so eager to cooperate. "Your pals are K.O.-ed, I suggest you comply if you know what's good for you."

 

With a grumble, the man dropped his weapon and put his hands up. Almost instantly, I heard sirens and soon enough everyone that needed to be were cuffed up and taken away.

I looked over my shoulder and barely caught Batman make an escape as Gus came over to check up on me. He let me sigh and take a seat before asking, "You okay?"

I turned to him and nodded, "You know, for a superhero, he could sure use some back up."

"Well, he was out numbered." Gus reasoned out as he sat down next to me on the hood of a police car. I scoffed, "But would it kill him to watch his back? It'd be the opposite, actually! First it was a gun, now a crowbar-" _"That's why sidekicks were invented,_ " Gus laughed and nudged me with his shoulder. Just then, I huffed and recalled, "Right, right, _Robin."_ I grumbled, "Whatever.

"Ya think he's on vacay?"

"Even superheroes need rest." my tall companion chuckled.

I caught a glance of the kid I cuffed on a post and felt the corner of my lips tug down. "The Reynards are getting younger and younger recruits now."

Gus huffed, "I know. I don't even want to think of the possibilty of my nephew getting mixed up with them, you know." As he said that, I then thought of my eight year old niece, feeling anxiety wrap around me. _"Hey,"_ he then placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "You sure you're okay?"

I scoffed out a chuckle and raised my fists, "You want me to rough you up too?"

Gus chuckled once more and raised his hands up in surrender, "Hell no, blue flamer."

_**\---** the next day **\---**_

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." I spoke as I walked pass an alleyway were two men in costumes duked it out. I slowly crept up into the scene, not dumb enough to interfere were it was pretty obvious, with all the licks he put square on the face of the man with a copper and black mask, that he could handle himself.

Strangely, this all appeared like a boxing match to me, and I was undoubtedly rooting for Batman.

That's when it happened, quite like lightning that it took longer than it should have for me to act. Batman was stabbed in the side as if he were a birthday cake. And as quickly as it happened the opposing man fled. It took a second for me to register all that, but I quickly ran and went up to attend to the man.

"Who was that?" I spoke up loudly, only to alert him of my presence, not so much because I think he'd answer me. And just as I expected, he jolted up and snapped to me. Thankfully however, he relaxed and didn't throw a punch. He let himself lean against the wall for a moment. I looked at his wound and pulled out a handkerchief. I temporarily placed it on his wound before I huffed out, "Are you going to ghost on me if I run to my car and get first aid?"

The unnoticable expression on his face said it all. I huffed as I grabbed his hand, replacing it with the one I had on his side that was preventing him from bleeding out. It was the perfect time to pull out a blade and cut off his cape.

He grunt at the action, as if it hurt him and I scoffed, "Buddy, it's a disfunctional outfit anyway." Quickly, I wrapped it around him, keeping his wound sealed enough for him to hop on out of here and huffed, "You should get Robin to come back from vacation."

He made no reply and only looked at me, "Also, it won't kill you if you call for the force to back you up."

"I'm fine," he sneered. He pushed himself off the wall and walked pass me. I chuckled lowly and placed my hands on my hips, _"Hey, you're welcome!"_

_**\---** 2 weeks thereafter **\---**_

"You wanna go get some grub, blue flamer?" a fellow officer asked, making me nod my head. "I can't, I'm just waiting for Cree to come back from his patrol."

Just as the officers went out, Gus came in with a paper bag, shooing off the personel that wished to steal the steaming object away. They shared a laugh then separated Gus walking towards me and  the officers heading out, eager to get some food. "I got you your favorite."

I gave him a smile and rubbed my hands together. "It'll be gone in five."

But I spoke too soon as the main radio then called out, _"HQ, requesting expedite. The Reynards are causing trouble again. Batman wrapping most of them up though."_

 

"Three days in a row, then after two weeks, he shows back up and hands us this mess." I huffed as I ran into the car, Gus riding shotgun.

"Hey, Batman's just doing his job."

"Gus, he's not a cop! He shouldn't be doing anything."

He chuckled, "Why are you so against him?"

"Why are you such a fan?"

"You know why, blue flamer."

 

Once we got there, the scene was a lot more quiet than I thought, though Detective Alejandro was still in the middle of a hook. Gus and I got out of the car and I spoke at the top of my lungs, "Is everyone alright?!"

Gus looked around and checked on everyone as various degrees of response were sounded with moans. From the corner my eyes, I noticed something move in the dark. I went up to check on it and soon heard a voice introducing himself. "It's Batman."

I chuckled, half amused relaxing as I saw his familiar cowl, "Go figure."

"I found out the Reynards have marked turf in Oak avenue, near the abandoned warehouse. I was supposed to storm in and give a welcome basket, but then I found out it was where they bought in kids, hazed them, and gave them their brands."

_"Shit."_

"I need you to take that building down tonight. Word on the street is they're going to send fresh recruits to a docking ship at 3 am at the Hudson pier."

I huffed and nodded, "Okay, I'll tell the others."

_"You're welcome."_

I raised my brows at that and scoffed, crossing my arms as well, "What, do you--" _"And thanks."_ he spoke all airy, jumping away, up, up, the damn building. I pursed my lips but couldn't help but laugh and feel smug.

"Wow, Gus will fangirl the heck out when he hears this."


	2. INITIAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A police slang word i used  
> Mope= someone who's functionally worthless, white trash.  
> Street Justice= that one extra lick with a baton or extra knee strike above what was actually required to bring a suspect under control. 
> 
> ANYWAY I HAVE YET TO SPELL PROOF THIS  
> GOODBYE

It became, I think, a thing for Batman to show up and leave someone for me to arrest. I don't think he planned for it to happen, I know I don't plan to walk up on the bat while he's busting noses, breaking bones, but it just so happens that I always somehow do. And call it whatever you want, _luck, a blessing_ , some sort of _sign,_ a _jab_ at Batman's _ego,_ but it seems I always drop by whenever he's neck deep into trouble and bleeding out.

I whined just as I cuffed the last of the mopes up, "I really think," I heaved in and out, "you should call Robin back from Boracay."

_"What?"_

From my stradling postion on the back of a knocked out man, I stood up and placed my hands on my hips. "Gus-- _a fellow officer,_ he pointed out you have a sidekick, and I'm assuming he's on vacay or something because you are taking more hits than the Bee Gees ever made."

He only looked at me and turned around, walking away without a word.

"I SWEAR TO-- _QUIT WALKING AWAY,_ YOU RUDE ASSHOLE!"

 

I've also made it a habit now, to bring along a first aid kit with me whenever I'm on patrol. It sure as hell makes my belt heavier, and instead of keeping my pants up like a normal belt should do, it's actually what's pulling my pants down now. But goddamn has it worked miracles, because the black suited idiot keeps getting shot.

"You know one day, I'll shoot you for getting shot so much." I threatened in a high tone as his arm bled out in impossible amounts. "What the _fuck_ is the suit for anyway if it's not even bulletproof?!"

He groaned as I pulled out the bullet from his left arm, positioned in the middle of his shoulder and elbow. _"It is."_

I turned to him and wiped sweat my forehead using my forearm, "You're telling me, moron." I pulled out a switch blade and tore open the hole on his suit's arm like it was nothing. I gave out loud, obnoxious laughs and hissed as I got ready to stitch him up, "Bulletproof, huh?"

He snapped his head to his arm in alarm after hearing the crisp rip of his attire. He knit his brows, "Or was it the other one?"

I raised my brows at that, "Are you drunk?"

He didn't answer. I rolled my eyes, "It was _probably_ the other one, honey. My pants are more heavy duty than this tissue paper you call a bulletproof suit."

"Shut the _fuck_ up and just focus on stitching."

I pulled my head back and my jaw was left hanging. I chuckled in disbelief at his words.I raised my upper lip in annoyance, and as I continued on stitching, I dug the tool unnecessarily forcefully on his flesh, causing him to give out a held back cry of pain.

 _"Ooooops,_ my mistake."

 

And though he was a complete and utter jackass, he proved to be a valuable asset to the force. He helped us take down enough criminals for some nights to be remain completely placid and for the Gotham Gazette to take notice. And because I was the one who brought in the arrests, courtesy of Batman, most of the credit shifted around me. I didn't want the attention, but I filed my reports accordingly. I exaggerated neither my own, Batman's, nor anyone else part in the case, yet somehow, I got my hand shook and saluted more than I should have.

Batman handed me one of the plethora of bags, heavy with drugs, we found stashed in the cliche, _'abandoned'_ warehouse where, _oh,_ **twenty** guys just _happened_ to be chilling. I mean, they were all bound and bloody now, but so was I...  _bloody_ at least. Not all of it was my blood though. Calm down, they're all just K.O.-ed.

"Your friend Gus coming yet?"

I nodded, throwing the bag he handed me with the rest of the pile that mountained up by the entrance. "Yeah, he's coming with backup."

He nodded, walking off to grab the last of the hidden bags. "Congratulations on making the headline."

I chuckled, "Hardly my fault I keep bringing in mopes. This bat-thing keeps causing trouble at my beat."

"Hardly my fault all the hooligans wind up close in your perimeter."

"So it's _my_ fault?"

"It's not anyone's." He grunt and threw the final bag with the rest of 'em, _"That makes 25."_ he sighed and turned to me, "I was congratulating you on making a headline."

"Yeah, and you want me to either thank you or give you a special mention."

"Neither, actually. In fact, l want you to take full credit for this one; give all the glory to Gotham P.D."

I knit my brows and felt my jaw slacken. He continued, "Leave me out of it, let the city restore its faith in the police." The sound of sirens came into earshot. Batman turned away and back to me, "I don't mind. It's also getting harder to do certain missions anyway. I don't want people thinking I work for the force."

"And that's bad _because... ?"_

"You'll be an easy, open target. I find the more times I bring someone down, the angrier they get and the more grudges they hold. Weird."

I let out a soft laugh, turning away, scruching my face up trying to hold back an ugly laugh, "Wow, who'da thought th--" but when I turned back, I was alone and laughing with myself. I grunt but gave another laugh, "Rude mother fucker."

 

Just then the guys came over and gawked at my bust. I gave them a wave and told them the memo.

Gus knit his brows at me, "So no batman?"

"Nope." I popped the p.

"And you, at five ten, took down twenty bulky men at, hey... _six feet five inches in height,_ by yourself."

I raised my brows, "Shut up. I'm tall; you're just a giant, s'all it is." I crossed my arms at my comrade who was probably towering as high as the batman, now that I think about it, which was probably the same height at the said twenty bulky men _I-took-down-by-myself_. "Are you questioning me, officer? Shall I do a demo?"

He chuckled and straightened up, shouting out teasingly, "No ma'am."

"Good," I leaned in, "You wouldn't last three seconds."

Gus pursed his lips and hummed in contemplation, "I could maybe do four."

I scoffed, giving a shrug. _"Maybe."_

 

"Where's the officer in charge?" a press photographer who was with The Gotham Gazette asked as he chewed on a tooth pick. His two other reporter friends awaited the reply. One of the fresh police graduates answered and pointed at the supervising officer, "Detective Alejandro."

"No, no, the one working with the bat. A woman, easy on the eyes, got a bite to her. They call her... uh, fire-something, right?"

The young man's eyes widened, "Sir. If you mean officer l--" "HEY BLUE FLAMER!" Gus shouted upon overhearing the conversation he on purposely actually listened in on, "Gazette wants a picture."

From afar, I shouted, "Tell 'em to _fuck_ off. I'm busy."

Gus gladly turned to the reporter and slapped his hand on the young officer's shoulder who was assigned to contain them, "She's busy."

One of the two reporters asked, "Did Batman show up?"

"No," Gus said simply, "She did on her own."

Eyebrows quirked up, "Did she?"

"She did. She's been on his case for weeks."

The young officer beside Gus shuffled uncomfortably at the lie he heard. Gus played it off, "What? First case jitters, or do you not like being close to your superiors?" He didn't dare speak as Gus gave a chuckle and pushed him off gently, "Lighten up, Portland, they're just reporters."

The other reporter gave a chuckle, "These  _reports_ can tentatively ruin your life by publishing a story."

Gus smiled, "I'm aware of your job description."

"It'll be quick." The photographer spoke again, feeling they were getting nowhere, "We just need one picture."

Gus huffed exaggeratedly and didn't bother to turn around as he shouted, "BLUE FLAMER, THEY'RE REALLY INSISTANT!"

"TELL THEM TO-" "JUST GET YOUR ASS HERE SO THEY CAN LEAVE."

And exasperated shout was heard, followed by heavy stomps on dirt.

"One picture," I growled, moving in between the two tall, male officers in front of the press. I pulled both Gus and the young officer, who graduated from Portland, by the waist and gave a soft smile. And right after the flash, I turned around and got back to business.

The man holding the camera checked the picture he took and gave a face of surprise. "Wow, that is one photogenic babe."

"Excuse me?" Gus raised a brow.

The photographer cleared his throat and his reporter friend spoke to save his skin. "Can we get your names for the paper?"

Gus glared at the photographer and turned about after patting his subordinate's shoulder, "Portland, give 'em our names."

 

Ever since then, I became a thing to talk about amongst my peers. And the article they wrote ' _THE BLUE FLAME OF GOTHAM'_ really cemented my nickname. It became a permanent thing now, and my superiors couldn't think of anything funnier. I only flipped them off and rolled my eyes, which they also still found amusement from.

 _I became a star on the papers._ More and more press arrived on the crime scenes I worked on, some even went as far to conduct interviews with me as I was on patrol. I refused them every single time and threatened to serve 'em up some street justice if they kept persisting. It was a bluff, but one not left ignored. It was also police slang, but any idiot could put one and one together when an angry officer told them that. But beyond the press, people in general stopped on the street to talk to me and to thank me for my service. Everyone's been a lot more attentive, and not just to me, but the entire Gotham P.D.

Batman was right, the people had their faith restored in us after all these articles got released. I have yet to decide on whether or not it's all good or if there's actually something bad lurking in the shadows

* * *

"Any day now sunshine," I spoke, uninterested as I leaned back against the wall. Guess what, Batsy and I had another playdate and I saved his ass yet again. It however got me stuck in a small supply room as even I, in all my karate glory can get over powered by idiots with sticks. I didn't mind staying in the room for the time being to be honest though. I'm kinda tired, always having to woop ass, and this five minute break in the dark was actually quite enjoyable.

Batman kicked and slammed on the door hindering my release as I thought of what I should eat for dinner. After a few more loud and annoying thuds, I shouted so the man could hear me, "Don't you have something with you?"

He grunt, speaking in better the crashes, "Even your... utility belt... reaches... exhaustion... at some point."

I rolled my eyes at that and sank down to the floor, tired of standing up.

He jammed and jiggled with he knob, and then assaulted the solid frame once more. The man sighed, "Gus isn't your partner." he spoke randomly amidst the noise. I could tell he wasn't asking but what he said came out sort of like one.

"No."

"But you don't have one." _SLAM, SLAM, THUD, THUD, THUD, pant, stop._

"I don't. I used to, but it didn't work out. I dunno, I guess I just work better by myself."

He heaved and sighed, "I can understand." Batman continued his attempts, though it seemed pretty obvious to me they were all just wasted ones.

 _"Shut the fuck up!"_ I shouted over the noise, "if it weren't for me, you'd be dead!"

He stopped again, "That is an overblown statement."

"Ha ha. I'm sure you'd like to try a better joke."

_"You just **always** happen to catch me at my worst."_

I huffed, _"Sure."_ I crossed my arms, "Well at least you're saying you still _have_ a best."

Batman didn't reply and there was a long silence before he spoke up again. _"Blue Flamer?"_

He could already hear the sass from the other side. I clicked my tongue, "It's the nickname the press gave me."

I could hear minimal sounds from outside, most likely produced by fiddling with the doorknob, I can't be sure about it though. The sound got louder, but what came after was only a groan and incoherent mumbling. Batman spoke up again, "I said blue flamer, not blue flame. The press got _that_ name from your police buddies, but where did _they_ get that from?"

I gave a small smirk at that, he's good, I'll give him that. Batman relished the silence because he knew she was reacting they way she was.

"It's slang; it's what you call a rookie who believes she h-- _or he,_ has a mandate to save the world...  _blue flamer."_

Silence.

_Silence._

Even _more_ silence.

_"Batsy?"_

"..."

"Did this mother fucker just leave me?"

"..."

"... _Batman?"_ I stood from my place and walked towards the door. "Hey, bat boy?" I called. When still no answer came, I started banging on the door as well. "BATMAN, YOU LITTLE SHI-" "Don't force the door inward." he spoke in a monotone though he was audibly annoyed. I heard him place something heavy down on the floor.

"Move as far away from the door and take cover."

My brows raised in caution, _"Did you get explosives?!"_

He gave a prolonged sigh, "You may think you're invincible, but you're an idiot if you think you'd survive that."

I scoffed, "WELL I-" "We don't have time for this, move away." I huffed but did just that, squeezing myself in the tiny gap in between a heavy yet empy shelf and the wall it in the far left of the room. Once in place, I let out a breath and spoke out, _"Ready."_

Batman complied, "On the count of three,"

1

2

The loud sound of a solid object crashing into another solid object reverberated, filling me with anxiety. Loud crash after the other echoed in the room and in my chest. My eyeI were screwed shut but I screwed them tighter together. After the sounds decreased and slowed, I dared a look and found that light was shining through this dark room. A few more slams in and the sound of a heavy object being dropped filled my ears. A sigh of exhaustion, "You can come out now."

I shimmied out of the squeeze, stomping on debris on my way out. Once firmly on my feet, I exit the room through the mangled hole, feeling the open air caress my ten minute confined body. It felt nice.

"Are you alright?"

I looked around the room, seeing the men we brawled tied up with duct tape on a column. I almost laughed but then turned to the bloody look of batman. I knit my brows and walked towards him, "I should be asking you that."

I pulled out a blade and circled around him, ripping part of his cape off.

"Again with the cape."

"Hey, you're the reason why I spend so much money on bandages!"

"... I ... I can pay you back."

I chuckled and began tearing the cloth into smaller pieces. "That won't be necessary. For all I know, you could be a hobbo living in a cave with actual bats because you were originally a martial art prodigy who was forsaken by his master."

The man moaned. I chuckled once more, "Am I close though?"

He smirked, "Close...  _no."_

He leaned back against the wall, and sank down to the floor with a pained soudnd. I turned to him in caution and cupped his face, patting his cheek lightly in case he was losing consciousness. He laughed at me as he panted, catching my wrist, pulling it away. "I'm fine, _blue flamer._ Hella tired, though."

I sourly pursed my lips and attended his wounds, "Any other injuries beside the one on your hands?"

He huffed, placing his free hand on his stomach, "I don't suppose you have a sandwich in your utility belt. I just ate my last one."

I gave a soft smile but remained focued on fixing his hands up. "I forgot them in my other belt."

"Darn."

 

Once his right hand was good to go, I moved on to the other. He was unmoving the whole time and the only sound between us was the sound of our breathing. Batman noted, "You're good at this for a policewoman."

I knit my brows at that ans spared him a quick glance, "Are you implying--" _"You know what I mean."_ he cut of in a tired tone.

I held back a chuckle, I see even Batman gets fed up with bull. I shuffled in my place to get a better position with his hand. "My sister's a doctor."

_"Older?"_

"Younger... by five minutes." I smirked, "still got married and had a kid first though."

"I see both of you wanted to be heroes growing up."

I chuckled, throwing him a look, "Says the man in the bat costume."

He didn't comment on that. "Let me guess, you have a brother who's a fire fighter."

I laughed, stopping what I was doing in order to properly remove the chuckles in my system. "Nope, no hose dragger brothers in the family. Just me and my sister, police 'n doctor."

 _"Hose draggers,"_ he repeated carefully, "I had no idea the police were a bunch of bullies."

I gave another laugh. I pursed my lips and got back to what I was doing, shrugging before I did. "S'all meant in an affectionate manner for our fellows in the fire department."

 

After a bit of silence passed for I finally finished disinfecting, stitching, and sealing up his hands, I turned to the man in the suit. He was completely focused on me as I asked, "Are there really no other injuries?"

He nodded in disagreement, "I'm only curious. You're called blue flamer because..." "...because I have a mandate to save the world."

"I checked your file, you've been doing this for years."

I scoffed, "Get your nose out of my file."

He remained silent, which made me feel aggitated. I huffed and turned to him, giving a shrug, "I've always been called that. I've always had a skip in my step and an impulsive nature to charge and do what's right. I mean, I definitely toned down through the years, but, and kinda sad to day, I'm the only one left my age and older that, I dunno, has the need to go out and do good, y'know."

Batman waited for me to continue. I chuckled, "Sounds like a lot of bull because of how salty and fiesty I get, but... that's just me. And you're right. I grew up wanting to be a hero. I've always wanted to help people who're in need at a very young age and when I found out that's what the police are set to do," I pursed my lips, "the rest was history." I turned to the man and gave another chuckle, this time because of his constantly serious face. "If anything though, my copy cat of a twin sister was the one I rubbed onto." I sighed and sat down beside him, "She decided she wanted to save the world too, right after I did, but I had already called dibs on being a policewoman." I sighed, "She chose better and became a doctor; now she makes more money than me." I chuckled.

I turned to Batman and couldn't help but laugh at his reaction, "It was a joke, geez. " I nudged his shoulder with mine. "I love my job."

He let out a breath and whined in pain after what I did to him. I snapped to him and, in panic, "Oh m-- I- I'm so--" but the sound of him bubbling in low chuckled cut me off. I raised my brows in complete disbelief and punched his shoulder, turning away from him, "Moron."

He moaned, "That actually hurt."

"Cry me a river."

 

"You should probably call your friends over?"

I turned to him, "You didn't already?"

He grunt as he got to his feet, "Does it look like I bring a cellphone with me?"

Batman looked down on me and extended a hand. I pursed my lips at that. "You must be stupid to think I'd stitch you up again." I spoke, getting to my feet on my own. He huffed, "And here I thought my parents taught me courtesy for a reason."

I brushed my dirty clothes off, "It's not that kind of date, honey."

I pulled my communicator out, contacting HQ. Before I said anything however, Batman spoke up, "I'll be going then."

"Wait, did you actually say goodbye?"

He looked at me.

"You never do that."

"Never needed to," he spoke, walking away.

"But I see you still walk away." I chuckled and rolled me eyes as he got farther away. "What about courtesy?" I called out as he continued nonetheless.

"As you said, it's not that kind of date."


	3. CONTINUANCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING  
> GRAPHIC SCENES UP AHEAD

"Are you alright, sir?"

He felt a smile involuntarily rise on his face, "I'm fine. She stitched me up again."

Alfred could only laugh in appreciation over his words. "Ah, yes." he spoke in a pleased tone. "She made headlines once more in today's paper."

Batman pulled the hot cowl off him and sighed in relief. He snorted, "She'll do the same tomorrow's pap-- _could you get me get out of this thing,_ my hands are kinda..." he didn't need to finish his words as his butler got to it.

"I see she shredded your cape again."

"I'm keeping the cape, Alfred."

The old man whose hair was salt white and complexion was quite like cherries mixed with milk gave a chuckle, "I didn't say anything, master Wayne."

"Sure."

Alfred chuckled once more, "Would you like me to bring you something to eat or drink, sir."

Bruce, who had sat himself on his large chair, already typing away, hummed and turned quickly to the old man. "Oh, no. I'm good, Alfred. I'll be hitting the hay right after anyway."

It took all of Alfred not to roll his eyes at that. He spoke out breathlessly, "I'm sure you will."

* * *

Bruce was right about what he had said to Alfred. _Blue flamer_ was gracing the front of every newspaper with the headline:

 _THE BLUE FLAME OF GOTHAM SINGLE-HANDEDLY  SETS FIRE TO A MAJOR DRUG OPERATION_.

Bruce couldn't help but smirk all smug one on his way to his office that day. It was until he spotted by chance a woman, seated by the window of a bakery, drinking a hot cup of tea, fiddling with a pen that his expression broke. He stood there in front of his skyscraper with a blank face. A waiter came towards her and seemingly offered a free muffin, judging by the way she raised her hands and sank in her seat. The waiter insisted and she ended up thanking him and receiving the muffin anyway.

What stroke of luck for him to find her like this. Bruce finally smiled again when the woman looked over her shoulder before taking a bite of the baked product she was given. The woman, the policewoman he'd been working with as of late, looked strange somehow, in this lighting. He'd never really seen her in daylight, as her shift was at night and the places they went to had very poor lighting.

"Mister Wayne," a voice called a tad worried, snapping Bruce out of his trance, "is there something wrong?"

He turned around and met the face of the man he identified as the security guard who greeted him every morning. Bruce smiled at the man with strawberry red hair and olive colored eyes, "No, no. I just spiraled into deep thought."

The man smiled and nodded in relief. Bruce gave a chuckle and pat the man's shoulder before stealing one last glance at the woman he'd been looking at and ultimately going inside his building.

 

I finished the last of my muffin and downed it with the last of my tea. Gosh, the people didn't have to do this for me. I was just doing my job, the attention that comes with it is unnerving.

"Thank you for the muffin," I called as I gathered my things and raised a hand in farewell. The owner of the place gave a wide smile and nodded in disagreement, "Oh no, it's nothing dear. Just a small token of appreciation s'all."

I smiled and nodded, "But thank you anyway. It was delicious."

I made my way to my car and huffed as I clutched the steering wheel. I guess I kinda understand why Batman wanted to dump the spotlight on someone else. I slammed my head on the wheel. I mean don't get me wrong, the muffin was definitely a perk, but I don't like having so many eyes on me, it the making of a show-off, an arrogant and lousy officer. And with all the painfully and unnecessarily long conversations I get on a day to day basis, I'd rather be shot. Don't even get me started on the expectations these people crash on me, as if they were my mother.

My phone started ringing in my pocket. I straightened up and answered my call. It was Detective Alejandro

"Yes, sir?"

"Listen, I know you're not on duty yet, but we just had a break through with the Raynards and I thought maybe you'd like a piece of all the action. Those _sonovabitches_ been busy hiding their hunts in their dirty holes. _Mother fuckers."_

 _"Captain,"_  I called out in a scold over his language and the fact he was getting sidetracked. _Did I mention his position was captain?_ Well he is a superior after all.

 _"Shit._ Sorry. Right, right. Anyway, intel we received says they've skipped recruiting and have been kidnapping now, and not just men or kids this time... babies-"

_"Oh my fuck,"_

_"-Babies,_ officer. Those slimy low fucks are stealing babies from their mothers tit. We got confirmation one of the nicer buildings downtown is more than a just a club and is where they're dumping the kids."

"I think I'm ready to break some teeth, cap'n."

"Good to hear. We'll be waiting for you in HQ."

 

 

"FREEZE. NOBODY MOVE."

Five of us, the first line of defense, broke down the door and started rounding up the people inside. Considering it was barely even lunch time yet, the only people in were employees fixing the chairs on the club, a bartender, and a group men smoking cigars whilst playing a game of cards.

Slightly out of character, the six people in the room, the ones not part of the force, didn't put up a fight, or were too shocked to do so. Because of this reaction, I gave everyone a look that meant, put your killing machines back into your holsters.

They were screaming though, they were screaming too loud in my taste. "WHAT THE _FUCK,_ WHAT THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU DOING?" one I'd assume to be the highest ranking bozo in the place protested as an officer sat him down on. Gus, who had rounded up everyone on one table, spoke up, "Where are you hiding the kids?"

"The what?"

Gus snarled, "The kids you kidnapped AND the babies!"

"Listen, _asshole,_ if you think you're funny, shut the _fuck_ up because I ain't laughing anytime soon."

Gus could only chuckle in disbelief, and so another officer continued, his partner, a man whose complexion was the color of whipped cream and hair was as yellow as corn. His name was Arthur, but everyone called him Art. He snickered before he spoke, "We know this is where your pals in the Raynard gang are hiding the kids. Better speak up now or else you'll regret it later."

"THE REYNARDS?" the man spat out and stood from his seat, "BOY DON'T BE TALKIN' _SHIT_ 'BOUT ME AND THOSE LOW LIVES." he shouted, his pale face turning into a tomato out of anger. "I MAY RUN A PLACE WITH VICES, BUT I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET THAT CLAN OF _BITCHES_ ASSOCIATE THEMSELVES WITH ME."

I felt the genuine anger in his voice. I let out a sigh, what if we were all wrong?

Gus wasn't buying it however, "Then do you mind us checking the place?"

The man who still had a cigar in between his fingers chuckled dryly, "You ask that as if I had a choice, boy."

 

"He's _fucking_ lying. I could see it!" Gus snarled as we left the place in defeat. "He was _too_ angry! He was _too_ defensive, _too_ tempered. I want to break his nose so bad, _ARGH."_

"Gus, calm down, we didn't find anything which means there's a possibility he's telling the truth." Art pat his partner's back.

"Or a possibility he's a lying _asshole."_ Gus snapped back making me nod in disapproval. "Hey, watch your mouth."

Gus grunt and jolted away from Art and I. "I can't! They're doing something so despicable and we can't do a thing about it!" Gus pointed then clenched his fists.

"Hey," Art crossed his arms and raised a brow, "Don't you know you're talking to The Blue Flame Of Gotham who single-handedly put down criminals?"

I raised my brow and sighed, and shoving the annoying prick who thought he was funny.

"This is assault!" he exclaimed, "I'm telling the papers how much you take joy in harassing the innocent."

Gus finally laughed, an annoyed one at that but a laugh all the same.

We went back to our police car to deliver our report via radio message. I turned back behind me at the building that had a neon sign turned off that read _SAXXXON'S._

 _What if that guy **was** lying?_  

I huffed and turned to an alley on the right side of the place where two dumpsters were kept. For some reason, it made me feel uneasy, and that was never a good sign. It usually meant there was something wrong with it and be it a good thing or a bad one, my feelings were normally correct.

"Hey, I'm going to check that alley real quick." I told Gus and Art who were already sat in the front of the car. I didn't wait for them to reply and only walked off, hand ready on my gun. Considering the sun was up, it wasn't hard to see here, so the chances of someone jumping out were pretty slim. I gripped my gun tight, _but nothings impossible._ I cautiously tread down, stepping on the drier parts, avoiding the puddles and garbage.

Nothing was in between the dumpsters and beyond that, the only thing alarming was the smell. When I got to the end, I stopped and huffed. At first iI was relieved but then I felt it. _Mother fu--_ someone sneaked up behind me. I snapped back and as quickly raised my gun up, and as anticipated, there was a man behind me with a gun up all the same. The funny little thing even thought it was nice of him to wear a fox mask.

"Blue flame. It's a pleasure to meet you. Big fan of you and Batman."

"Sad I can't say the--"

 

_"Do you think she's peeing?"_

"Art, you may be a disgusting pig but she knows the laws of the world."

_"It was a joke."_

"Joke better."

_"Okay. Do you think she's making out with Batman?"_

"Art-- I swear to--  _bats don't come out in the day."_

Arthur shrugged, _"They may for her."_

His partner rolled his eyes, "She's taking her time," he looked at the entrance if the alley through the reflection.

_"Fergus, she may be having the time of her life. Dirty dancing and all."_

Gus rolled his eyes again, "Shut up and go check on her."

"Alright, but if my virgin eyes see sin, I'm going to start shooting." Art removed his seat belt and got out from the front seat. He pulled his pants up and cautiously checked the alley. He gave a face and walked down, and then loud sounds of dumpsters being opened were heard. Gus shuffled in his seat, turning his gaze from the mirror to the window.

"What the hell?"

Art suddenly ran out, "SHE'S GONE. I CAN'T FIND HER ANYWHERE!"

 

 _"You really gave her a hit, didn't you?"_ a man chuckled as I felt my head spin. I pushed out a soft groan to the stinging pain on the top of my head. What the hell happened?

_"What if she's dead, boss?"_

_There was a slap. "McCrory said she'd live. Do you think he'd lie to me?"_

I could barely open my eyes. I felt so light headed.

_"Can I get a piece of her too?"_

_"Sure. I just go first."_

I was breathing through my mouth, and I slowly realized I was tied to a chair. My stomach felt cold and my neck felt tight. I tried moving a little, but I figured my hands, arms, shoulders, abdomen, thighs, calves and ankles were strapped down. My head was rested back against a wall, I think, and when I could see well enough, I realized everything was dark because the room was.

_How do I get out if here?_

I felt tears start to well up in my eyes.

_What if they do something?_

I heaved in and out to try and calm myself down. _You got this, you got this, just regain as much strength as you can and show no fear._

"Boss. I think she's waking up."

_Oh, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._

"Well go check."

Someone stood up from a chair and started marching up towards me. I closed my eyes and played dead, praying that I wouldn't get caught. He was in front of me now and was crouched down. He tapped my face lightly at first but then suddenly slapped so hard, I thought my head was going to spring off.

I didn't move unnaturally however, and only let my head fall the way it would, even though it hurt like hell.

"She ain't moving now, but I swear I saw he movin' a while ago."

"Stab her thigh,"

_What?_

Just before he could do anything, I groaned and started shaking my head in theatrics.

_It's now or never._

"SHE'S AWAKE!" the idiot announced to the whole building.

"Well what are ya yelling for, BRING HER 'ERE!"

Suddenly, I was being carried into the light and was in front of a table were six-- _seven_ people were sitting.

The head of this joint started yapping about something I physically couldn't bring myself to listen to because I felt my head was being hammered inside out.

 

I realized they all were looking at me, and all I could say was, "My head hurts," my voice cracked, "if you asked me a question, I did't hear."

"You really got a mouth to ya', I'll put it into good use real soon if you keep this up."

Another person spoke, "We'll ask again, where can we find the batman?"

I knit my brows and huffed, "Commissioner Gordon flashes a bat sign in the sky to call him, even then there's a chance he won't show."

_"I ain't askin' for you to call the mother fucker, I asked to tell me where he lives."_

"In a house?"

_"Girl, don't test us."_

"He just shows up or is already there. The only sure personal thing I know about him is that is right handed. And even then he could be ambidextrous!" 

_"You think you're funny? Brave?"_

_"Do you think you're running this show?"_

"No, I know I'm tied up and you have a gun. But it's on you you keep askin' me dumb questions."

They all started snarling and groaning like rabid dogs after hearing me say that, which is weird because they're supposed to be foxes right? And I am still unsure what the fox says.

"You say he just _shows up,_ huh?" one of them snorted and shot up from his chair, "Well he won't show up and save you today, sweetheart."

 

What they didn't know was Gus + 5 other backup cars trailing after were already speeding across to the other side Gotham.

 _"He who dwells in the secret place of most high shall abide under the shadow of Almighty. I will say of the Lord, He is my refuge and my fortress: my God; in him will I trust..."_ Art jaggedly breathed the prayer he spoke whenever anyone he knew was in trouble.

Gus' knuckles were white, and his adrenaline was pumping so hard he couldn't hear anything but his blaring thoughts.

The partners were speeding through the streets, cutting through countless cars all until they reached her, until they got her out of trouble.

As Gus and Art were looking for clues and logistics on how blue flamer just _poofed_ into thin air, some spooky stuff came into the light and both started hating alleys even more than they already had.

They found a hidden entrance in the alley that lead to an abandoned warehouse that _woops,_ wasn't really abandoned. After some threatening, they found out she was being taken to a base an hour away from here, to an old building that was once a studio. They also found where they were keeping the kidnapped persons, in a shady pharmacy that had access to a huge underground tunnel.

It took while for them to cuff the morons in that warehouse and get back to HQ and out again, so everyone was praying no one was stupid enough to hurt the blue flamer or to the kids or they'd suffer hell fire.

Another thing they didn't know was Batman was already only five buildings away from snapping bones. He was listening in on a police radio and instantly ditched his day job not caring if it would mean Bruce Wayne had skipped work to have a _reaaaaally_ long lunch break. _Again._

 

They started ripping the duct tape off me like no tomorrow and were circled all around me. They were tugging my hair, and my clothes open. They pulled my belt off, discarding it somewhere, and all I could do was wrangle and shout at them to stop.

"Not so smart now, are ya?"

I kept my face fierce however. I was not giving them the satisfaction. "My team is going to come and you'll be so sorry you could even think of doing this." I snarled and kicked one of them in the area they would think their brain was.

"You _fucking bitch!"_  

They started restraining my arms and legs. Combined, of _fucking_ course they were stronger than me, but I am not going to stop fighting until I get out if this.

They pulled my bra strap off and started pulling my pants down by digging their filthy hands into my hips. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" I warned, only making them laugh.

"Shut up, _whore,_ no one's going to save you."

A terrifying sound then broke them out of their trance. A window was bashed in and a glimmer of hope and even more fight boiled through me. I felt so relieved my protests turned into a piercing shriek, **"HELP ME BATMAN!"**

One by one they charged to the man in black whose cape I normally despised, flowed in what seemed to me a flag of salvation. I stopped fighting them the moment the sound was heard, and now that they were taken aback, I got to pull away and get some of the filthy hands off me. I punched the one holding my leg and with the rush of adrenaline, I sprang out the chair and ran as far as I could from them.

I hurriedly fixed my uniform and headed to the corner of the room away from everyone.

I watched them fight the man off, but he was quick to knock them out.

Batman threw punches and kicks, he put down half of them whining in pain on the floor. The monsters still fought though; cracking and breaking noises filled my ears and yet I felt no remorse.

I finally got to cover myself and when I caught my breath, Batman seemed to be needing my help. One of them got on his back and the other was pulling out his gun. I huffed and stood up. _Why the fuck was this always happening?_

I shouted all William Wallace and headed for them, as a distraction at first. But when I got too close, I opted to grab a chair and throw it to the one who was going to fire. He went down with a thud, but was knocked out just yet. I jumped on him and started bashing his face in. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7 punches in and I was being pulled away.

I resisted at first and even elbowed the scum, but when I realized who it was, my expression dropped and yet he spoke before me, "It's fine."

"I-I didn't me--" "No. I'm sorry." the man in the mask wiped his bloody nose.

"You'll never win." one chuckled ehi still had the nerve to speak. He held up a button and pressed it, throwing it to us. It was counting down: _T - 04:56... 55... 54... 53... 52. "_ You're all going to die here with us."

I turned to Batman and felt my heart in my mouth.

"It's alright. Gather them up to the table."

I nodded and dashed off.

"What, are you going to save me now? You think that makes yo--" but I punched the man's face with one hard blow and put him right out. It took a lot for me to stop there, but there was no time to lose and I've had enough of his shit.

I hope he rots in jail forever.

I dragged the unconscious bodies over to the table and Batman threw atop each other as if he were piling up a sandwich. He got the duct tape the mopes had lying around and I cringed at the sight of it.

Considering how efficient Batman had been, I sure he wasted no time in saving these insects' lives. But the ticking of the clock made me anxious and my palms were now sweating waterfalls. "Just focus on me." the man spoke, making me turn to him. I nodded and so did he, "Help me push them to the window."

I did just that.

With him pulling and me pushing, we quickly got them to the window. Thank all things sweet the table was sturdy and the legs stayed intact. Batman bashed the window open and fired his grappling gun down to a floor lower than us in the other abandoned building. Is it just me, or is Gotham a ghost town?

He secured the table of filth to the line, and with a push, they were out the building and in the other. Batman recoiled his hook and beckoned me, "Hop on and wrap your legs around me." He placed his hands on my hips and as I jumped, he guided me up and pulled me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and breathed in heavily out of fright, the scent of his suit was a good distraction.

"Put these on, it'll help with the sound." he handed me some plugs. Before I put both of them on, I heard him fire his grappling gun again and say, "Cover your ears." He got up on the window.

"I got you," Batman spoke before jumping out the window, though the person he wanted to heard could not.

 

The whole process was a terrifying blur and my eyes were shut and ears press closed the whole time. The moment we were midair, the bomb went off and blast made us slam into the window too hard that we shot through like a bullet. The sound that came was deafening, and all I could think of was if we would survive this all. Batman took most of the impact as we he maneuvered us to land on his back, and yet he still rolled us over and blocked the rubble and debris soaring in from outside. It didn't last long, the aftermall, but boy did it leave a lingering feeling.

My eyes were screwed shut, my ears were ringing, and I was too afraid to move.

Was I even still breathing?

Maybe I was dead.

A long moment passed until I dared to open my eyes. I slowly blinked into the world and saw Batman's face, his mouth was moving. I remembered the plugs. I pulled them out and found that the silence in the world was so loud. _"Breathe, breathe,"_ was what he was saying apparently and that was when I realized I was having short breaths and my chest was unbelievably tight. I attempted to fix my breathing, but then batman tried to move away from me, so I panicked

I realized I was still latched onto him like a koala and that the reason why my chest was so tight was because he was pressed up against me. He whispered, "I have to get up."

 _"No-pleasedon'tletgo,"_ I shuddered and attempted to speak properly.

"I won't," he replied, uneasy, "just let me sit down."

I loosened my grip hesitantly and let him get up. He was true to his word, he didn't let go and had enough strength to pull me up with him. We sat in the middle of a small room that was once a bedroom; now it was just molded and rusty. He leaned back against the end of the bed and wrapped his arms around me, stroking my hair and repeated the word 'breathe' as if it were his mantra.

My shallow breaths turned heavy and my arms wrapped from his shoulders traveled down to his torso. My head was in the crook of his neck, the part I had my head on was wet. It took me a second to realize it was because of my tears. And upon this realization, I broke out pathetically into a loud sob. My breathing became jagged at this point.

Batman hushed me and tightened his arm around me. "It's alright. Let it all out."

"I'm ruining your suit." I moaned against his shoulder.

"It's bulletproof."

I sobbed even more, "I'm so sorry."

_"Shhhh,"_

"You could've died because of me!"

"You didn't plant the bomb."

"But you... _came to save me."_

"That was on me."

"I'm so sorry, Batman."

"You shouldn't apologize."

 

"They... they tried to violate me."

He didn't reply.

"Yo-u," I started to hiccup, "came exactly before they c-ould." I pulled away from his shoulder and looked at his face. Tears were still streaming down my cheeks. When I pulled my hands away to hold his face, they were shaking. My breath hitched every other second and my lips were quivering. I could see his eyes were glossy through his mask, and I felt sadness wash over me. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

"But--" but my crying became too much. I crumbled back into his chest and closed my eyes. I tried to even out my breathing, even if only to say two words to him. _"Thank you."_

He didn't reply so I started thinking he didn't hear me. I broke away again and sucked in my sorrows. "Thank you, th-ank you, I-... _thank you."_

The next thing I knew, I moved in too close and had my lips brush against his. I pulled away at first, but he remained as still as a statue. I decided to do it again, but actually own up to it. I leaned towards him and pressed my lips on his. I kissed him lightly, only really ghosting my lips. I slowly started increasing my pace, my hands cupped his face delicately. He tasted like tears and chalk, yet the kiss was so warm and inviting. He adjusted his hands on my body, finding a place on my hips by the small of my back.

Everything seemed to melt away. Time went still and all else washed away, comfort only remaining between us. I never want this to end.

But as I thought that, that was exactly when heard the sirens from afar. Slowly the people that came with the sound dawned on us. I didn't want to stop and I didn't for mist part, but when I heard my name being called out in horror, I had to break away.

There was a moment of silence between us.

"You should go to them."

I turned to him.

"They must be worried sick."

My lips parted but I spoke nothing.

"I'll walk you down."

 

Gus ran to me and crushed me against his chest, refusing to let me go. It was all the same to me qs well because I began pour my heart out through my eyes again.

"Did they hurt you? Are you okay? I'm so sorry it took so long for me to get here."

"It's alright, Gus. I'm alright. Batman saved me." I spoke against his chest.

 _"Batman?"_ Gus pulled away slightly just as what I think was the entire station of police surrounded us. Art crushed me in his arms as well and I heard him mutter something like, _"How great are your actions Lord, how deep are your thoughts..."_ Art ceased muttering and looked me in the eye, "You nearly gave me a heart attack, you know. I recited every verse I knew. Thank God you're alright."

I was unable to reply as I was being hugged by the rest of the police at the scene.

It was then Captain Alejandro sighed and cut in sharply, "What the hell happened here?"

 _"Captain,"_ Gus scolded and almost warned.

"It's fine," I sniffled and turned to my superior. "There was... _it's a long story,_ but there are people tied to a table in the third floor I think. You should get them and put them in a filthy cell."

The old man with white hair and light brown skin knit his brows deeply at the sight of me, I noticed he tucked in what looked like a rosary into his pocket. _Este chica, she could've died and yet she's still so sharp._ "Are you okay, officer? How are you feeling?"

"I... ... I'll live."


	4. SUCCEEDING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I reread the other chapters and  
> How does u evn english  
> Like  
> So manys typos  
> Vv much  
> Bucket of soz peeps

It was nine and the sun had given way to the stars and the moon. I had been on the station's roof top for about half an hour now because I wanted to be alone but couldn't bring myself to go home.

After dealing with so many questions since I was found, I just needed to be by myself. Don't get me wrong, all was in good intentions, but being bombarded with question after question over and over again wasn't fun. I only felt relief when our psychologist Dr. Rita, a woman who had constantly perfect curls and a perfect smile to match, pulled me away from everyone.

She was kind and extremely empathetic. She took me to her office but she didn't ask me anything. But when I started crying again, she pulled me close and lulled me into calmness.

I then told her everything, I left no detail in the dark, even the part where I'd kissed Batman. She didn't bat an eye, she didn't react or judged, she just listened, and for that I was grateful.

I huffed as I took in the view of the city, the city I swore to protect, the city I'd give my life to, the city filled with beauty and horror, _the city that betrayed me_ , my city.

I kept my breathing even, but I couldn't keep my tears in my eyes.

"You'll get a cold if you stay here."

I jumped in my place and turned to who spoke. He walked towards me from the shadows and strangely had a blanket with him.

"It doesn't matter, I have a long weekend off anyway. Doctor's orders."

The tall man in a black suit walked over, "It does matter." He wrapped a thick blanket around me and stood beside me; we looked at each other for a second. I almost laughed at his gesture, but I couldn't.

"Y'always bring a blanket with ya?"

Batman spoke flatly, "Yes."

There was a brief silence.

 

"What do you do after something like this happens?" I asked, wiping tears off my face.

He looked out into the distance and kept silent for a long while. "I walk it off."

I huffed and held in another quake of weeping, "I-I... I wish I had your strength." I sniffled and turned away from him, praying I don't break in front of him... _again._

_"You're stronger than I am."_

I chuckled and dam broke. "Then why can't I stop crying?" I whined and hid my face in my hands. "I mean, I'm being over dramatic. They didn't even do anything and yet I'm acting as if--"

 _"You're not being over dramatic."_ The man spoke with anger slightly laced in his voice. I whipped my head to him. "You're letting your emotions out. It's healthy, it's **logical,** you're throwing away the baggage rather than hiding them somewhere deep."

With his admission, my sobs weakened and my face slowly dried. I looked up at the arcane man and let out a breath I didn't realize I held. _"Batman."_

He remained still in his position but I knew I had his attention.

I wanted to ask him _who **hurt** him,_ but to ask such silly question as that to a man who had so many enemies would just make me sound stupid. I wanted to comfort him, even though I needed comforting myself. And through the many actions I wished to do, I realized I knew nothing about this person, that the name I knew he held was only the name he'd given himself.

So I decided to be selfish, because I wanted to be around him, because even though he was an enigma in a bulletproof suit, I knew one other thing about him, he was safe, _my_ safe haven. "Can you stay with me a little longer?"

He finally turned to me, "Yes."

* * *

"Are you going home?" Gus shot out from his seat, as I made way to the lobby. "I'll come with you."

Art followed after, "I'll come too."

"I'm fine, someone's already here to take me home."

"Who?" Art knit his brows.

"Her sister," Dr. Rita spoke, coming from behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder, "I called her."

Gus nodded, "Let me walk you out then."

The two of us headed to the front of the station where my sister was waiting. She gave me a concerned look and I gave her a soft smile.

"Call me," Gus frowned, "if something's wrong, if you feel down, or if you just want to talk."

I nodded and gave my best friend a hug, "I will. Thank you."

"I mean it."

"I know. I mean it too."

I walked over to my sister who sealed me in a tight hug. I felt like a crumb cake, I felt boneless in her arms. She shushed me like she would her child and stroked my hair in silence. "I love you, kid." I mumbled through tears against her shoulder.

She chuckled against me and then I broke away. "I love you too, kid." she spoke before we both got into the car.

_**\---** eleven days thereafter **\---**_

I placed the ticket between the wiper and the window with a pat. I then walked off with my hands in my pockets. This was so stupid. I grunt and stomped around. I hate working during the day, out in public it makes for so many unwanted conversations.

There was a buzz in my pocket. I received a text from Art. I gave a breath and felt my lips curl up slightly at the words on my phone.

 

> From: **Arthur Adrby**
> 
> "THE LORD WILL NOT LET GOOD PEOPLE GO HUNGRY, BUT HE WILL KEEP THE WICKED FROM GETTING WHAT THEY WANT." proverbs 10:3. Have fun soaking up some sunshine, love from the night-shift.

Art had always been open about his faith in God and he had been sending me all these verses to comfort me. I didn't really go to church and I was never really one to pray; to be honest, I didn't even care much for what Art was actually texting me, I was just glad he was because strangely, I always received his texts whenever I feel like I'm just about to go crazy.

 

> To: **Arthur Adrby**
> 
> Thank you art. I love you all too.

"Aren't you that pretty policewoman on the paper?" a voice of an old woman asked.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to her. I tucked my phone away and gave her a smile, confirming her thoughts. "My grandson has the biggest crush on you." she spoke, smiling as well, as she sprayed one of the flowers she had on display. I only chuckled. She evidently was the owner of the flower shop she was busy managing the flowers of.

"Slow day?" she asked, finally turning to me.

 _"Taking it slow."_ I replied simply.

"That's good. You should never overwork yourself." she spoke with a nod. I smiled, "Yes, ma'am, that goes for the both of us."

She giggled, "Young lady, how could I overwork? The most exciting thing that happens to me is when a dashing fellow comes around to buy flowers for his lover."

I held back a laugh.

"Well I best be goin'. Thank you for making me smile, ma'am."

"Oh, it's my pleasure. You have a beautiful smile. Don't be so glum, child."

 

I headed off to my normal route, feeling a smile linger on my face. I turned back to the flower shop and saw the old woman now had a dashing fellow buying her flowers. I laughed.

Okay, maybe I didn't hate this so much.

It's still a sad excuse for someone like me. I'm meant to be out on the field, _not---_ I huffed and raised a brow at the expensive car obnoxiously parked in a crowded lot. I rolled my eyes and groaned, "It's bad enough you have to pollute the world, the least you can do is not be an _fucking_ moron."

The Audi was glistening in pure _jackassery,_ taking up one and a quarter parking spaces and all. "Gosh, if only it were legal to just arrest jerks."

I scribbled all my fury onto the paper and stuck the ticket harshly onto the car.

I heard a camera shutter and so I snapped my head where I heard it. I could only look at the man dressed in a well fitted dark blue suit dumbly. He was looking at his phone screen intently up until he turned to me as he stuffed the object into his left pocket.

"Thank you officer." he spoke, placing his right hand in his other pocket, revealing the undoubtedly expensive watch on his wrist.

I almost scoffed, "For what?"

"For writing a ticket. Now I can fire the driver."

And then I did a double take, pulling my head back in offence. I suddenly snapped, "Oh, don't you think you're being dramatic!?"

He looked at me for a moment which made me finally scoff. "You're basically destroying someone's life over a simple mistake!"

The man didn't flinch at my tone, in fact he seemed to relish it with his evidently cool headed nature, "This owner of this Audi has been causing heaps of complaints for the last month. There have been warnings given by multiple superiors, but it still ended on my lap.

I grimaced, "And now you'll clip the man off like a toe nail."

"Actually, the driver is a woman. And she will be fairly compensated for the abrupt termination of her contract."

I clenched my fists as well as my jaw. I swear the world was turning red because of this man in front of me. He took a step closer and projected a concerned look. I let out a sound of disbelief. He genuinely looked concerned, and it was _fucking_ aggravating. "Is something wrong?"

I literally bit my tongue.

"Do you think my judgement is wrong, _officer?"_

I let out a breath and nodded stiffly with a fake smile, "No. I just--" the sound of my watch beeping cut me off momentarily. My hit head cooled almost instantly because of this, as a certain person sprang into my mind. "I... I'm just not used to this side of Gotham, _Mr. Wayne."_

He cocked his head a fraction to the side. It was enough to make me purse my lips sourly. "The nicer side..." I clarified and backed away slowly. I kept my eyes on him though as I made my exit and flashed a fake smile, "Good talk."

 

The small girl with hair in a shade of dark chocolate and skin like peaches shrieked at the sight of me. She ran over to me so I prepared myself, getting down to my knees. I growled and giggled as she crashed into my arms. I sealed her in to a tight hug and gave her plenty of kisses. "Aww, baby, how was school?"

"Good. I answered a question about police."

I pulled away and smiled, "You did?"

"Yes and it wasn't bad. It was my _bestest_ answer. I love police because I love you."

My heart melted, "And I love you too, baby girl."

"I'm turning nine!" she giggled, "I'm not a baby girl anymore."

"Oh but of course you are, Thalia." I rose up and caught her hand in mine. "Do you have your ballet slippers in your bag?" She nodded profusely and I chuckled. "Off to practice then!"

* * *

 "How have you been holding up?"

My heart raced at the familiar voice I heard, not because I was startled by the suddenness, but because I had been anticipating it all day. My breath hitched as I turned to face the man that was on my far left. I felt my face heat up as I spoke, "Good."

He didn't look at me but I knew that somehow he was aware of how I had been reacting lately, hence the unnecessary distance. I pushed my luck and side stepped towards him, "Thank you for still helping the force, Batman."

He side stepped away,  "You and I just want to keep the city safe."

I breathed out heavily but soundlessly.

He kept his same demeanor.

"Can we talk about the kiss?"

_"... which one?"_

I nervously chewed my lower lip in realization I had kissed this man twice. "The second one." _that happened where we stand now._

He finally turned to me. Now I didn't want him to.

"I'm sorry about it...." _though I'm really not..._ "I--" I turned to my feet, "I don't want it to be a reason why you'd stop helping o--" but I stopped when I looked up to see only the absence of Batman. I huffed and felt my chest go heavy.

But a chill ran down my spine when words were spoken behind me, _"It's fine."_

I just stood there frozen as I listened to his deep voice. "If I ever need you or if you ever need me, you know where to go."

After a quick silence, I finally got myself to turn around but I found myself alone on the rooftop of the station. I wrapped my arms around myself. _It was probably extremely foolish of me to believe this creature of the night felt the same._ I walked off aimlessly. _But he kissed me back_. I stopped. _We were on the roof talking and I kissed him then he kissed me back._

There were no tears, no extra adrenaline pumping like the first time. It was just him and me, and we kissed. And he kissed me back. He could've just let me, he could've just stayed there unmoving, hell, he could've thrown me off the roof, but instead his lips danced with mine.

I nodded at myself in disagreement.

And now my stubborn self can never let this go.

 **_\---_ ** _one month thereafter_ **_\---_ **

129 tickets later, I decided to finally take the exam and become a detective. After years of being in the first line of fire, I faced facts-- I am not nearly as quick, as reckless or impulsive as I was in my younger years. I don't want to stop being a cop, but I also don't ever want to go through an experience like that again.

Lucky enough for me, I passed and made my station proud by getting the highest score out of all the people I took the test with. But that wasn't the only thing that happened career wise, I got promoted too. The whole ceremony became widely overblown and too centered around me, however. I actually had the lowest ranking out of all the other officers that got promoted in the ceremony, and yet all focus was on me. They even hosted it at an expensive venue in an evening black tie fashion.

Thankfully, I survived all the photographers and fake smiles from politicians. Now I had on a real smile for a person I had real close in my heart.

"Congratulations, _detective."_ the slender man with black glasses and combed, sugar white hair gave me a salute that turned into a proud laugh and hug.

"Thank you, commissioner."

The man held my shoulders and took in the sight of me for a moment, "You've come a long way. I'm so proud of you." I held back a wide smile but couldn't help it, I burst out into laughter and sealed the man into a tight hug. "Thank you, sir."

He laughed and pat my back, "Ah, this kid, always so formal, making me feel old."

I chuckled and pulled away, "Sorry, sir... Jim- sir Jim sir."

The man nodded in disagreement and pinched the bridge of his nose as he chuckled. "Alright, I'll take it."

 A waiter passed by and the commissioner took a flute of champagne all before spotting someone who was making there way.

"Ah, Bruce, come on over here and let me introduce you to someone." Commissioner Gordon smiled as he beckoned this Bruce persona over.

I should've known better than to expect some other Bruce. He smiled, "We've met, Jim." Bruce Wayne peered down at me with a soft smile and so badly did I want to punch that look off his face.

"Where?" the old man knit his brows as he turned to the younger one he had his hand on the shoulder of. They both towered over me, but Bruce was just taller.

"At work, actually she even helped me out."

The man who has spoke was wearing an evidently expensive and well tailored suit. His hair was combed back, his face was cleanly shaven, his teeth were perfectly alligned and he looked revolting. He even smiled at me.

I held back an eye roll, immediately wanting any conversations to be terminated beforehand."Well, this has been a great conversation, sir, but I best be off." I nodded to my superior.

 _"Wait."_ Bruce he called out. Both the commissioner and I turned to him in surprise. I raised my brows. He looked indifferent, "Congratulations on your promotion."

I pursed my lips and held back yet another eye roll.

"Thank you mister Wayne." I spoke forcing a smile before walking off. soft scoff escaping from my lips. "Congratulations, he said." I scoffed, finally rolling my eyes.

 

"What was that?"

"Myself congratulating an officer."

Jim did the honor of rolling his eyes at Bruce. "Do you even know her?"

"We _have_ met. And everyone in Gotham knows The Blue Flame." Bruce replied, expertly stealing a glance of the said being without being suspicious.

 _"Funny."_ The man huffed, "She's a good kid, Bruce." Jim looked to the said being.

Bruce looked in the same direction, only to look away before he got caught, "What is that supposed to mean, Gordon?"

The commissioner looked at him for a moment and laughed loudly, half amused and not, "This funny side you're trying out doesn't suit you."

Bruce wanted nothing more than to avoid what Jim said, to play dumb again even though that would make him look incredibly bad. But in a stroke of luck, there was a loud laugh coming from the woman he had just congratulated.

She had her head back and her hand atop her mouth. Her eyes were screwed shut but there corners where glistening with tears of joy. Neither Jim nor Bruce who saw her pure reaction could hold back the smile growing on their faces.

The corner of Bruce's lips curled up, "Excuse me, Jim."

 

I was feeling light headed at this point and latched onto Art's shoulders for dear life. The man's shoulder was probably bruised after the beating I gave it. Art and Gus were apologizing for my exaggerated reaction.

"Blue flamer, it's not even that funny." Gus practically whined.

I gripped Art's bicep, prompting him to finally pull his arm away. _"Fucking iron grip."_

I huffed and caught my breath, wiping away the tears on my face. "That was funny."

"You don't say, detective?" a colleague spoke, making everyone laugh.

I spared a chuckle, _"Detective,_ I like the sound of that."

"Excuse me," a voice spoke, averting all the attention to him. The man's blue eyes where on me and I could take a guess why he had a smile on his lips.

"Mr. Wayne, sir." Art practically jumped out as he extended his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Bruce shook his hand with a chuckle, "The pleasure's all mine, officer. I applaud the work you've done for our city and am grateful for it."

Art almost blushed like the buffoon he is. It was Gus' turn to do some Wayne ass-kissing, then the rest of the officers. I rolled my eyes and stepped back to let the men flirt with each other. But it seems I could not slip away from the group as Bruce Wayne seemed suspiciously keen on keeping me around.

"I heard that you took the police detective exam and passed with high marks." Bruce quickly changed the subject right when I was about to sneak off.

Everyone then turned to me and I flashed a smile, "Yeah." was all I said, making Gus raise his brows at me questioningly.

Bruce seemed to have looked over my reaction and pressed further. "No more late night patrols anymore, I presume?"

I knit my brows and nodded slowly, "No... no more late night patrols."

Somehow, I knew he was frowning even though his face was expressionless. I decided to take a stab, "Why? Would this change somehow affect you and your well-being, mister Wayne?"

Gus and Art's eyes widened like in a I could tell they wanted to taze me kind of way. Bruce smiled softly, and even chuckled, the scum, "No. It's... unfortunate Gotham won't see more of its Blue Flame."

"Are you saying that I shouldn't progress with my career all so you can see another headline about me?" I scoffed out and stepped towards Wayne with a face of full annoyance.

Gus sucked in his breath, "No-no, he didn't say that at all."

"Yeah, that's not what he said." Art agreed, trying to put out my fire.

I chuckled dryly and clenched my jaw, "You know there are only two types of people I hate in this world," I spat out, stepping forward. Gus and Art were already by my side, ready to pull me away. Bruce didn't seem intimidated, I mean the _ass-hat_ probably thought I couldn't take him because he towered over me. That would be his biggest mistake. The nothingness on his symmetric face infuriated me tenfold. I growled out as clearly as I could, "Criminals and _Waynes"_

The moment the two officers gripped my shoulder, fearing I'd attack the favorite child of Gotham, I recoiled and shook them off, storming away in anger.

Bruce couldn't hold back the look on his face the moment rage on legs turned around. He was severely... well he didn't know what he was. Offended? Disappointed? Sad? Confused? Confused, yes.

"I'm sorry about her, she's... well, she's called blue flamer for a reason." 

 

 

"Oh my _fucking_ life, can't you _fucking_ take a hint?!" I wheezed in frustration, my hot breath condensing in the cold 10pm air.

He only looked at me as he stepped where he thought was far enough. Not far enough. "I'm waiting for the valet."

"No. No, you're not!" I raised my voice and turned to him. "The likes of you don't have to wait for anything!" And even if he was, it should've been here by now. This rich _assed_ imbecile was staying in the cold to rub it in that I had to wait for a cab. "What the fuck do you want from me, Mister Wayne?!"

Wayne knit his brows at me, "I never said I wanted anything."

"Well, it seems like you _fucking_ do considering you ditched the ceremony and wine early."

He turned his head to the opposite direction, as if he were actually checking if his ride was here, "Well, you're the one who just got promoted and you left."

I chuckled dryly and stepped forward, "Yeah," my upper lip pulled upward, "but unlike others, I actually have a family to come back home to."

The moment I said those words, I clenched my jaw and looked away. "Fuck." That was low. I wiped me face. Even if it were for him.

I scanned the man who still had his eyes glued to me quickly. I snorted out of uneasiness then huffed, "I'm sorry. That was..." I avoided eye contact but then caught sight of his face. I nodded abruptly, _"This is wrong."_

I began to walk away.

"I can give you a ride home." he spoke before I got far enough.

"I'm not fucking easy or stupid." I shouted back without looking at him.

 

Bruce watched as the woman walked away. He was tense because she was perplexing. "Mister Wayne." A voice brought him out of his trance momentarily. He turned and saw his black Aston Martin was now next to him but he was too preoccupied by the newly promoted officer-- _detective_ to care.

He turned to the skinny, teenaged valet who held out his key. Bruce took note of him. "What's your name, son?"

"Wh- my name, sir? Uh, Castro. People call me Castro, sir."

"Well, Castro, you seem like a good man. You can keep it."

"What?"

Bruce started to walk off, "It's such a beautiful night. I don't need to drive. Take good care of it."

"What?"

"I'll have someone send you the papers tomorrow, Castro."

"WhaT? MR. WAnYNE???"

Bruce waved him off as he walked away without a word.

 

"What the'ell are ya' doin' sitting on that car, Castro?" The head of security asked the boy who sat on the hood of the cold car.

Castro whispered under his breath.

"What?"

Castro repeated a little louder.

_"What?"_

_"........._ mister Wayne's car  _......."_

 _"That's Bruce Wayne's car?!_ What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?!"

Castro mumbled more incoherences.

"Speak up dammit! I can't understand ya!"

_"HE TOLD ME TO KEEP IT REGINALD FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably trash i am so sorry  
>  _Over due trash*_


	5. INTERMIDATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall've been inboxing me now i have 10 unread inbox messages that i have actually read and just ignored becAUSE  
> becauseimareallybadpersonomgimsorry
> 
> Hello my darling sweeties  
> BEFORE ROASTING ME ALIVE FOR BEING INACTIVE FOR MORE THAN A MONTH, LEMME JUST SAY SOMETHING  
> i love you  
> On a real level fam.
> 
> Anyway
> 
> I just realized this is the second to the last chapter of the story-- 5/6  
> But i want to tell you that may not actually be the case because when i started this out, I winged the chapter count because i wanted to set boundaries for myself.
> 
> HOWEVER I SEE THAT THAT WON'T BE THE CASE.  
> I don't want to speak so surely but depending on what I do in the next chapter, you may or may not be looking at a ten chapter story.
> 
> Whether this is good news or bad news is solely up to you. Lol
> 
> AND HONESTLY OMG I JUST REALLY WANT TO SAY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOU OUT THERE COMMENTING (WOW I LOVE COMMENTS SO MUCH BECAUSE I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS), LEAVING KUDOS (WOW I FEEL SO POPULAR), AND READING (OMG WHY ARE YOU WASTING YOUR TIME WAITING ON ME HUHUHUH I AM SO SORRY)
> 
> ALSO I ADDED A FEW SCENES IN THE FORMER CHAPTERS JUST TO MAKE SOME POINTS MORE VALID HERE. ANYWAY, IT DOESN'T ALTER ANYTHING, JUST ADDS MORE CHARACTER.

I made my way to a cramped and dark apartment complex. I lifted the police tape that was on room 403, shuddering at the smell of the scene-- one of death and despair. Part of me regrets eating so much during lunch, but then again if I ever puke I could always just do it on Art who was the reason I pigged out in the first place.

"Sir," I regarded my senior, finally catching view of the brutal display. Detective Alejandro looked at me and sighed, "Detective," he paused for a moment, "I know it's sounds like such a horrible thing to say, but I'm glad you're here at the scene."

I offered a smile, "I don't think it's horrible thing to say, Captain. It just means you're glad there's another pair of hands to help."

"Yes but still... _our job shouldn't even exist."_

When I turned back to the man who had a face of pity and repulse, I couldn't find words to comfort him with. The repulse he felt was not for the smell nor the gory setting, I knew, but for the purely evil monster who could do such at thing.

Instead I kept silent and placed a hand on his shoulder. It wasn't much, but I knew it was enough. He turned to me and nodded, moving along to further assess the situation. _"Dios nos ayude."_

 

I walked over to the young officer, eager to get the briefing he had for me out of his system.

"Portland," I placed a hand on his shoulder, "talk to me."

"Yes ma'am." he nodded, "Well, based on evidence, everything started with a break in at around midnight. The mother was asleep and so were her two children."

I huffed upon hearing that and knit my brows. The officer moved me around the premise.

"They had an adult Bull Terrier, who are known to be protective. The dog most definitely barked and attacked the intruder, judging by the way things are scattered around the place. The mother woke up at that point, but stayed in bed, as the dog had been known to bark at night for seemingly no reason.

"The daughter however got out of bed to see what was wrong," Portland stopped suddenly, "and soon her brother," he motioned to the floor, "came after."

I turned my head down and clenched my jaw at the deeply stained carpet that looked as if there was a spill of grape juice. "The boy has approximately 13 defensive wounds and is currently in the ICU, with his mother taking care of him."

I nodded at this, "How long had the daughter been missing?"

"38 hours and counting, ma'am."

I nodded once more and turned to Portland, "And the dog?"

He looked at me, bewildered for a moment, before stuttering out, _"... she didn't make it."_

I growled and raised my brows in disbelief,   _"And the prick is **clean**?!?"_ I suddenly snapped.

 _"As a whistle, ma'am_." Portland blurted out defensively.

I muttered under my breath and forced a smile to my subordinate, promptly dismissing him.

 

I circled around the room, looking for something, _anything_ to pin this _ass-wipe_ down. It was stupid to say the least, because if there really was something, they would have definitely found it by now and we would've already been tracking down that low life who inflicted this horror. I found myself stomping out of frustration involuntarily, digging my hair into mt scalp. I grunt at the cleanliness of everything and grew more and more impatient with every passing second that slipped through my fingers.

"Cool it blue flamer," the familiar voice spoke in a teasing manner, but had a veul of disappointment in it.

I snapped, " **I don't want to."**

There was a pause proceeded by a sigh.

"Believe me, neither do I, but you know what happens when you get all worked up." A hand was placed on my shoulder and I jolted upright at the sentiment.

I turned to the man, to my best friend, and made an annoyed sound, "Gus, with every moment we don't find evidence, the less likely--"

A separate man clicked his tongue and made his way towards us, "Hey, who made you like this? Aren't you the Blue Flame, defender of Gotham, fighting alongside Batman?"

The milk complexioned man smiled and gave me a hip bump, "Everyone's on the case, and we're going to find this **scum** , _a'ight?"_

I clenched my jaw, "We don't have time for this! The jackass kidnapped a girl and is making her do WHATEVER THE _FUCK_ they want her to and-- GAHHH" I growled at the sight of the partnered officers. With their soft expressions and true intentions, banding together to try and make me feel better, it made me feel worse.

"Look," Gus reassured, "we got this. You got this."

"Yeah, and as Pastor Jerry reminds me in church, Ecclesiastes 11 verse ten, _'Don't let anything worry you or cause you pain. You aren't going to be young very long.' "_  Art pointed out, making Gus give an amused smile.

I huffed and placed my hands on my hips. "I can't believe you're bible versing me."

"When do I _not_ bible verse you?"

I inhaled deeply and found no answer.

"It just means worrying won't help," Gus added. "Yeah, cause it really doesn't." Art chimed in, "Stop worrying, okay?"

I clenched my jaw and sighed a reply instead.

" **I didn't hear you blue flamer!** " the pale man shouted, making me crouch down and hit him in embarrassment.

"Shut the hell up, you megaphone mouth."

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"ALRIGHT, ART, DAMMIT."

The two idiots high-fived each other in victory.

"Oh, and as an FYI, detective, the team found some blood and is in the middle of processing it. But they have a pretty strong hunch it belongs to the assailant."

I straightened myself up, "WHAT?!" I then proceeded to beat the man's shoulder, "Why the hell didn't you lead with that, moron?!?"

Art successfully pulled Gus as his shield and blurted before running off, "BECAUSE IT WOULDN'T BE PEPTALK IF I LEAD WITH THAT!!"

 

 

"Mind if I sit here?"

I looked up from what I was reading to the towering man with hair like coal and a soft smile he would like to think can end wars.

I looked around the premise and found all the other seats had been occupied; literally the only one left unoccupied was the one opposite me on the table. I closed the book in my hand and nodded, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

The man sat down and I focused back on what I was doing, up until the moron opened his pie hole and started asking me needless things, "Are you religious?"

"None of your business." I spoke as I flipped the page of the bible I borrowed from Art.

"What part are you reading?"

I scoffed, "What part of ' _none of your damn business'_ don'cha get?" I snapped, "And why on earth is Bruce Wayne even eating at a cheap fuckin' cafe?"

The man held an expressionless face but his eyes had a glimmer of amusement, "Well, considering you cuss with a bible in your hands, I'd say you're not very religious."

I raised my brows and laughed loudly and dryly, "Wow. You don't have to be religious to open a bible! And should hear the person who owns this one cuss." I shook the object in hand in the air and put it down in front of me. "He even blames us for rubbing off on him."

"Alright, but does he cuss _while_ **holding** a bible?'"

I scoffed and opened my mouth. A few seconds later, I found out there was no smart comeback on my tongue.

Then bewilderingly, the man in front of me laughed. _I mean it._  He laughed hard enough that his eyes crinkled upward, his perfect teeth were on display, and hell, I could see a little bit of dimple on his cheek. And if it already wasn't weird enough, he said something to make it even weirder, _"I like you."_

I raised my brows so high it almost pulled my face off, _"Excuse me."_

"I **like** you," he repeated as if it made any more sense than what he said before.

He took a sip of his coffee, face falling a bit after.

It was the moment I raised my upper lip in annoyance. Of course he could pretend all he wants, but he's still a snob; his senses won't let him be otherwise. "Hmmm, tastes a little cheap, doesn't it?"

He turned to me, "Actually, I wasn't expecting it to be so rich." He took another swig then took a bite of his danish. "Wow, the food in my office really is garbage."

I narrowed my eyes and my lips into a faux happy face, "Oh, I'm sure it is."

 

"Are you reading Ecclesiastes?" he asked after swallowing what was in his mouth.

Upon his inquiry, I knit my brows and pulled the bible away. With the look I had on my face, he attempted to clarify, then raised his finger and motioned, "I had to circle around you to get to this seat."

"You _damn_ creep." I chucked out and began collecting my things. _"First_ you interrupt my conversation at a party that was supposed to be about the promoted officers, which quickly turned out to be about." I slowly started to stand from my seat, _"Then,_ you proceeded follow me home. And now you snoop around my favorite cafe, bombarding me with useless questions, telling me you _like me---"_ I gave a retching sound. _"Frankly,_ I don't know if everything is a joke to you, or if you really can't tell there are existing people out there that don't like you." Dryly, I laughed disbelief and laughed at myself. _"Well,_ enjoy your rich coffee, Mr. Wayne and I hope your day goes great now that you've ruined mine." I sourly stated pulling yet another fake smile for him.

I stormed out of the place with a storm cloud overhead.

"Just because he's Bruce Wayne, just because he's a _fuckin'_ Wayne he thinks he's entitled to something, that he can chime in when he wants, that he's accepted wherever he goes, that he can give me his opinions as if I asked for then, that he can _fu-cking_ follow me around as if it's some--" but rant was promptly ended when someone grabbed my wrist.

I whipped back around and groaned, snagging my hand out of his grip. "What _the hell_ do want this time, _Wayne?"_

"Well," he raised the object in his hand, "you left the book that depicts that realm in your haste to egress." He handed me the bible, "I don't think your cussing, religious friend would appreciate that."

"Oh why thank you, you pompous stack," I grabbed the leather bound bible from him.

Before I could leave, the man spoke up as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I think your friend gave you the right chapter to read."

I raised my brows once more and started to laugh, "And _you_ would know that because _you_ read _the bible?"_ I paused to laugh a bit more, _"Wow."_ My face fell flat, "I always thought _your god_ was money."

For some reason, he seemed bothered by what I said. **Hah** , look at this moron, getting wounded by my true remarks.

"You don't have to be religious to open a bible," Wayne used my own words against me, turning his sight from the ground to my eyes, "I had to open one in college for reference and stumbled up the chapter."

"Look, _honey,_ I'm not asking for your religious revelation. I don't e--" "It wasn't a religious revelation." he cut me of with a stern tone. To say I was surprised by the sudden change in tone was an understatement; in fact I ended up staying put in my place because of it. "It was more of like a _human revelation._ Ecclesiastes is a chapter written by the king of Israel, who was blessed by God to have wisdom without comparison. Now regardless of what you believe, he himself had an existential crisis and he literally says life is pointless. But well, to be fair, he does say life is pointless but you still must have reverence for the Lord."

I huffed and decidedly hurried him since I already listened to the first part of his explanation, "What's your point, oh wise, holy one?"

"My point is, it's not hard to see why people read the bible. You can find great comfort in it because the characters are human.

"The point is, it's comforting to know Solomon was blessed with so much, had an intimate relationship with God, and yet he could still have conversations like, '... _what have I gained from being wise? Nothing.'_  If **he** could still be down in the dumps, why can't you?

"You can have all the wisdom in the world and yet you still wouldn't know anything. And you can do as much as you can but if something is really crooked, you can never straighten it."

"What are...?" I scratched my head, "I don't-" Suddenly, his phone rang and he turned to me with a soft smile, "I have to take this." He accepted the call and placed the phone against his ear, walking back, with a widening smile. He raised a hand before going his way, "Have a nice day."

 

As Bruce _fuckin'_ Wayne walked away, making me feel more confused than I initially already was with the chapter I had barely read, all I could do was twist my face in a puzzled manner, and walk off, and mind my own business. "What the--" I placed both my hands on my face and rubbed my cheeks. "The guy sees me reading **one** chapter, happens _to_   _have_ read _that_   _ **one**_ chapter, now he's going off about--- _ugh,_ whatever. He is so wack."

As I walked my normal route, I suddenly realized something so upsetting it made me stop in my tracks. "Have a nice day?" I scoffed, "Who the hell is he to tell me what to do-- 'HAVE A NICE DAY' MY ASS!"

 

 

"Here." I handed Art his bible with a huff. "I don't want to read anymore. It was a bad idea to dive into it in the first place when I don't even know the characters."

The man who was standing in front of his desk puckered his lips, "Hmmm, alright. Even if it is my favorite book in the world, I can't force you to do anything. Can I offer to give you a lecture though?"

I inhaled deeply, making a passing by Gus laugh and say, _"It's a no for me."_

"Alright, alright," Art nodded and placed the book on the surface behind him, proceeding to sit there too. "Let me just ask you one more thing, is there a particular reason why you don't want to read anymore? Because when you asked to borrow my bible, I was pretty surprised by your enthusiasm."

"No. No! I- I just- I- gah! It's just that you always send me these nice quotes and I just..."

"You expected to find something like- _**BAM!** "_ Art shouted and clapped his hands, causing me to jump, "An inspirational quote of the day."

I felt my face heat up a bit and found myself only capable of chuckling in embarrassment.

Art joined in the laughter, "Hey, it may be about something considered touchy by others, but at the end of the day, it's just a book. You have to read it entirely to fully see the beauty in it and it only means as much as the rest of the bound paper in the world unless you believe in what it says."

"Yeah," Detective Alejandro added. He stopped in his tracks and halted skimming through his papers. "I may have been brought up Catholic but I became one on my own."

"See. And anyway it's not like I'm converting you into a Christian now that I've lent you this bible. You don't have to be religious to open a bible."

"THAT'S LITERALLY WHAT I SAID!"

It was as if I drained the life in the room after blurting out what I just did. "To whom?" Art spoke, "and she calls me a megaphone."

"To- to just- nobody!" I stuttered dismissively.

But with the look I got from both Art and Captain, I ended up huffing and admitting anyway, "Bruce Wayne."

_" **What?!** "_

_"Yeah."_

"Bruce Wayne as in the _Bruce Wayne of Gotham."_ Art clarified.

"Yeah."

"As in Gotham's favorite child?"

"Yes, Art. Do you know any other Bruce Wayne?"

"I didn't know he was religious." the senior detective spoke.

"No, he just studied a chapter for college and lectured me about it."

"Wow, okay, Bruce Wayne gets to lecture you, but your best friend can't. I. Am. Wounded." Art folded his arms.

"Wait, are you close with Bruce Wayne?" the old man muttered under his breath, the comment going unnoticed by his subordinates.

"I didn't ask for one, okay! He was just being **so** annoying and _hateful_ and I _hate_ him!"

"Wew, okay, harsh." Gus butt in, brows knit in disapproval.

"Okay, _who_ invited you?"

"So you hate him for lecturing you about a chapter in the bible?" Art asked, crossing his arms.

"Okay, now _I'm_ wounded," Dr. Rita appeared out of nowhere, stirring a cup of coffee in her hand. "Am I not a good example enough to respect everyone's belief?"

Gus scoffed and gave a face, turning to the curly haired woman now beside him, _"Pfffffttt,_ right? She's _sooo_ inconsiderate."

"Oh my gosh are you all really ganging up on me because I said I hated Bruce Wayne?"

"Nah," Gus placed a hand on my shoulder, "we're ganging up on you because you're an inconsiderate asshole."

At this point, we all burst into a fit of giggles, and boy did it make me feel better.

Art sighed in content, "Okay, is it just me that suddenly feels the need to clarify I would still help rescue someone even if he wasn't religious, even if he was into doing some weird or messed up things. In before I find evidence to put him in jail if he was in to _really_ messed up things."

 _"Hijo,_ you _such_ have a way with explanations." Detective Alejandro nodded his head in disapproval, walking away.

"Okay, well, I'll take _this,"_ I said, grabbing the bible on Art's desk, walking backwards. "And if you need me, I'll be on the rooftop trying to make sense of it all." I then dashed off, running up the stairs.

Art gave a face and called out, cupping his hands around his mouth. "I thought you said you don't want to read anymore." He huffed, "I swear, she is so fickle."

"Do you think it was the inconsiderate asshole part that changed her mind or the--" "Bruce Wayne part?" Gus wondered as Art wondered along with him.

"You know, bro, I don't get that." Gus pointed and cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah bro, neither do I." Art knit his brows deeply.

Suddenly, the partnered officers turned to the doctor in their midst.

 _"Nuh, uh, uh-_ even if I did know, there is something called confidentiality." the woman took a sip of her coffee, " And unlike you two rookies, I am what you call a professional." Rita sassed before walking away.

The two howled in at the remark and clutched their hearts.

"You're breaking my heart," Art whined.

Gus make a pained sound, "Bro, didn't even know I had one."

Rita rolled her eyes playfully and snapped before twirling around. "Proud of it, baby." she called before disappearing into her office.

The officers two turned to each other.

"You think we should maybe get cap to do a surprise drug test?" Gus spoke, suddenly turning to his superior, "Hey cap, may--" but the brown man got cut off with the sound of foreign words being spat his way.

Art shuddered and placed a hand on his chest, "I don't think that was very Catholic of him."

"Says the potty-mouthed Christian." Gus teased with a smirk.

Art frowned, "I'M TRYING BUT YOU'RE ALL SUCH BAD INFLUENCES."

 _"Righhhht,"_ Gus nodded. "So, any ideas as to how we can put blue flamer into rehab?"

Art rolled his eyes, "Bro," he nodded his head in disapproval, "if anything, I think you mean asylum."

 

 

"Sunday mass not enough?" a voice spoke, making me jump.

I snapped my head to the direction of the voice and smiled widely. I raised my hand and waved, _"Hi."_

The dark clothed man looked at me, and I swear I saw his lips curve up in amusement a little. My heart was beating like a marching band drum.

After a moment of silence, he nodded his head to the direction of my occupied hand. I turned to it and felt my cheeks burn, "Ah, oh right, this is my friend's. His name is Art and he's Christian."

He looked at me for a while, making my heart race all over again, but only this time in nervousness. "And... _you want to study it?"_

I then suddenly fell frantic, "Uh, _what?_ No, I mean **yes** \--- I just- I mean-- I-- ever since...  _what happened_ to me _happened,_ he had been sending me these really nice quotes from the bible and, I just, I dunno, I just-- wanted to see _more,_ I guess."

He hummed and nodded in agreement, "You don't have to be nervous about it. You can find great comfort in it because the characters are human."

"I-" _I'm not nervous about that, I'm nervous about **you.**_  I looked at him for a long moment. There was a part of me that didn't know what to say and an even bigger part that didn't know what to say because of the déjà vu aspect of what he said. Didn't Art tell me that a while ago? I end, I did end up saying something:  _"Sorry."_

"You don't have to apologize."

 

Much like him, he didn't say much, or anything unless I asked, really, and we stayed in a bubble of silence. It was never awkward, but there was just always a part of me that felt the need to break it. I just couldn't push myself to do so in some moments. Suddenly, there was a paper-crunching sound and a tap on my shoulder.

I turned to him and saw he was munching on something and was offering me something. "Do you like danishes? It's from a cafe nearby."

I recognized the pastry and raised my brows in surprise. "Oh my gosh Brewed & Baked!" I said the name of the cafe, "That's my favorite lunch spot and this is my favorite item!" I got the danish from him and continued, "You know, this pairs well with their-" _"coffee."_ he completed, raising two cups in either hand.

My heart raced, "Oh my gosh we're soulmates." I spoke, feeling my heart race at my own bold statement, getting the one coffee. Suddenly, I realized I was so easily accepting his gift. "Wait, oh gosh, is it okay that I--" "I forgot Robin's on vacay... I'd rather _not_ have that go to waste."

I found myself holding back a smile. "How economical of you," I sassed, "Thank you, Batsy."

 

"Sooo..." I sipped on my coffee, "I'm just wondering, did you walk into the cafe or... did you have it delivered to your bat cave?"

For a moment, I thought I saw him pull back in surprise of my question, but then again, it seemed that a bit of his pastry fell on him.

"I do have a life beyond Batman, y'know."

"You don't say," I gasped in fake surprise, "You know what, now that you mention it, I think I saw a man of your stature this morning."

"..."

"Oh my gosh, now it makes sense!"

"... ..."

"You're that hobo that's so nice with me when I commute!"

A breath was released.

"It makes perfect sense! But, hey, just because your batman doesn't mean anything. And I still won't be eating any of your 'organic, homemade brownies', m'kay? No offence."

Batman laughed, "None taken. And please, don't ever take sketchy brownies from sketchy people, even if you think they're me."

"I never said any of them were sketchy. In fact what I said was the hobo was really nice and the brownies were organic."

"... ... ..."

I burst into a fit of giggles. "OH COME ON BATMAN, I'M A COP, NOT A DUMMY."

"Hmmm... and here I thought they were one in the same."

I raised my upper lip and punched his shoulder, "Bully."

He chuckled, "Oh right, because _I_ punched _you."_

* * *

I yawned as I made my way down the hall to the kitchen. My family was already seated on the table eating breakfast when I arrived.

"Good morning, princess." my sister's husband chuckled as he went through he daily paper. "You made headlines again. 'Blue Flame Now A Detective'--and what not."

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "Does it look like I care, Gideon?" I sat on a chair next to his daughter. She smiled at me while chewing her food. "Mama's making choco chip goodies!"

I smiled softly back and nodded.

My sister, who was finishing up the last of her famous buttery soft pancakes, chuckled as she placed a plate of them in front of me. I gave a groggy thanks.

Gideon skimmed through the pages of his paper, suddenly snorting, "You know, blue, beyond the headlines, there are rumors of you dati-- AW!" A loud slapping sound resounded.

"Stop reading that garbage and eat your food." my sister scolded his husband by swatting his cheek with a spatula.

Like a baby he whined, "But shouldn't she--"

_Slap!_

"She should be prepa-"

_Slap!_

"But-"

_Slap!_

"Aww! Okay! Okay."

Through the silence of breakfast, it was to remain unbeknownst to the detective 'til she glances upon the gossip section of the papers that the blue flame of Gotham is supposedly dating Gotham's favorite child, Bruce Wayne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was a long note.
> 
> Thank you for reading, til the next chapter next year  
> HahhahahaHHahahahhahahahahahahahahhhHAHAHHAHAAHHA
> 
> Im sorry for all the typos and how fkin long it took me to give you this.


	6. FOLLOWING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN WAITING
> 
> omg pls read this
> 
> IM BACK AND ITS BEEN SO LONG AND GAHHHHHH IM SO SORRY BUT I LOVE YOU  
> SO FIRST ID LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING 2924 YEARS TO UPDATE  
> ILYSM  
> BUT I WILL SAY THIS NOW  
> I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS HAPPENING SO THE NEXT CHAPTER MAY TAKE JUST AS LONG OR EVEN LONGER  
> i find even updating my crack book about crack bruce wayne things is something i no longer find easy to do as well yknow  
> ITS JUST SUPPOSED TO BE CRACK BUT EVERYONES A CRITIC  
> lol  
> HAHAHHA BUT tHANKK YOU SO MUCH FOR HOLDING ON AND READING UP TO HERE  
> I DONT KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE BUT I APPRECIATE IT AND I LOVE YOU FOR IT
> 
> hnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg I hope you enjoy bye

The man huffed out both a sigh of frustration and the smoke of his Cohibe Behike cigar. He had just lit the thing but had already smashed it against the ashtray, proceeding to drop it to the ground and crush it.

After his wave of anger left him, he shuddered, and felt his initial need for a fix slosh within him. He turned around and saw his 1,800 dollar pack. His fingers pinched an unlit cigar up until someone walked in with a coat of anxiety.

_"Boss-"_

He silenced the man by raising the hand that held the cigar, "Is it bad?"

The man who had literally bit his tongue to shut himself up gulp painfully. "Yes, sir."

A great deep huff was put out against the wind. "It's batman and  _that bitch,_  isn't it?"

The man in question couldn't bring himself to reply. That only angered his boss and made him spring out of the chair, breaking an antique vase stolen from a Greek museum. He barked profanities and stomped on the debris on his marble floor.

 

He scoffed and screamed, running his left hand through his hair. He turned to his desk to get a cigar but only kicked his desk upon finding the last box he had was scattered like a crime scene. "Clean this  _shit_  up, will ya. And get me a new box of cigars."

As the main man left through the door, his pathetic goon dropped to his knees, not caring if he gets cut, and gathered all the cigars, putting it in his trench coat pockets. Though he cut some fingers on the broken glass in the process, he felt relieved that he could finally get enough money to pay off a loan he got.

* * *

It was my lunch break when I received a text from my sister, saying she couldn't pick up Diana because of her hectic schedule.

"Hey, cap," I called my superior, "I'm gonna pick up Diana, m'kay."

The detective who was looking at a report turned to me and nodded once. I then proceeded to head off to the door, but got halted by my doctor.

"Headed off to lunch?" she said raising her wallet. "I've been dying to try that pretzel Gus says is the best thing that has happened to his life."

I chuckled, "Funny, I thought the best thing that happened to him was Art."

Rita laughed, "That's exactly what I said!"

For a moment we giggled amongst ourselves. "Actually, I'm picking up Diana."

 _"Ohhh,"_ Rita's face contorted into the most stupid face I've seen all day. "You're going to go to Ana's." She wiggled her brows and nudged me with her elbow.

I rolled my eyes, "Do you know another ballet workshop beside's Ana's Ballet Workshop?"

"No,"  she replied simply, "but I do know a certain someone who has the hots for you."

"Ana does not have the hots for me."

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with a policewoman and a ballerina getting together."

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with that!"

"Well then what's your problem?"

I huffed, "My problem is that I don't like Ana and Ana doesn't like me. And anyway, I'm sure a Russian prima ballerina who has toured the world and has had an impressive string of lovers and international fans would have higher standards than a  _police-fucking- woman."_

"You do know Ana drunkenly professed undying and unyielding love for you to all of us, right?"

I rolled my eyes, "Ana goes from graceful ballerina into a rugged bear hunter when drunk. What's your point?"

It was Rita's turn to roll her eyes. "It's because Ana comes from a family of bear hunters, primal instincts have unveiled itself."

"Yeah but he-- you know what, whatever. I'm going now." I waved off. "See you later, doc."

"You too, blue flamer."

 

 

I waved at the small child that screamed my name out and ran towards me. I crouched down and sealed her in a tight embrace.

I caressed her small, peachy face, "How was practice, baby?"

"It was amazing! Today we watched a video and practiced a new move! I am so, so, so,  _soooo_  ready for the performance next week. You wanna-" she tugged my hand, "you wanna see?"

I nodded in enthusiasm.

She then got into form and did two spins and a pirouette.

 _"Tada!"_  she smiled widely.

I then proceeded to applaud. There was a separate clapping audible.

"Very good,  _zolotse."_  said a raspy and thick accented voice.

The girl giggled, "Thank you,  _otet."_

 

I got up and smiled at the two golden haired beings. I turned to the taller one, "Hey, Ana. It's been a while."

"You've been busy working with the batman." After those words were spoken, I swear I almost tasted salt in the air.

My heart skipped a beat at the name spoken. I looked at the extremely muscular ballerina who offered a smile and had crossed arms, piping out a soft apology.

The lemon haired being pouted softly, "You still haven't treated me to dinner."

"Well," I huffed exaggeratedly, "I don' have much of an excuse now, 'cause I'm not part of the night shift no more."

" **Good**. Now you can get proper sleep."

I nodded and smiled. "And I can finally take you to dinner as promised." I caught Diana's hand. "Well, we have to go; say bye-bye to Ana."

"Bye-bye!" she cheered and hugged the much, much taller person."

"Bye-bye, Diana." (deeAHNA was how the Russian fellow said it) "See you tomorrow."

 

 

 

"Baby, what are you doing?"

She ignored me and continued shaking her tutu to whatever song was playing. She shimmied and did an arabesque before proceeding to do a cabriole down the canned food isle.

"Diana!"

She abruptly twirled around, "What?!"

"You're going to bump into something."

"Nu-uh, I'm a graceful ballerina."

I huffed as I put back a can mushroom soup I examined, "Yes, but accidents happen."

She twirled around and posed with much fierceness, "No I won't get into accidents because I am a ballerina!"

Just as her lungs pushed out the confident statement, she leaped into the air and rammed into a random being with a familiar face came into the scene. Luckily, it wasn't any old random being but someone who caught her easily through the life experience of ballet in them.

 _"Privet!" Hey!_  

Diana looked bewildered upon seeing her teacher who apparently heard our conversation. "Even ballerina's get into accidents, Diana."

The tiny girl looked up to her teacher with wide eyes and immediately felt small. She turned to her toes, making me frown. "Hey, hey, hey... Ana's not saying that to make you feel sad, darling."

"But Marlie said that good ballerina's never have mistakes or get into accidents... and-and if I make mistakes, I won't be ready for our dance next week."

Ana turned to me and crouched down in front of Diana, "Marlie is your classmate, and I am your teacher. Listen to me when I say that even the greatest ballerina's can make mistakes and get into accidents. The trick is to learn from them."

Diana looked away, tears started dripping from her eyes.

"Ahhh, _zolotse._ You will be ready for your dance. You know how I know that?"

"No..."

"Because you love dancing so much, you are willing to practice even in the supermarket." Ana wiped Diana's tears away.

"But... otet... I'm scared to make a mistake."

"Don't be, if you work hard, which you do, and dance with your heart and with confidence, you'll be able to do it perfectly."

Diana turned to her teacher, "With  _confi-di-dents?"_  

Ana laughed and nodded, "Yes, with all the confidence in the world!"

Diana suddenly jumped up with a bright smile.

"Do you understand now, Diana?"

She nodded.

 _"Khorosho," good._  "Now, I won't stop you from dancing, but you have to be careful, okay?"

"Okay, _otet."_ the girl replied.

 

As Diana danced off, I gave Ana a skeptic look, "Thanks for saving the day, but what are you doing here?"

"What? Now I can't by myself dinner?" The ballerina huffed, "Unless you're buying me dinner now, I'm not leaving."

I chuckled as I rolled my eyes, "You don't even have a cart."

"I knew you didn't want to buy me dinner, but not wanting to share is appalling."

I chuckled and nudged him, "I didn't mean it like that."

Ana turned to me and gave me a somber look underneath a small smile, "Just like when you tell me you like me."

Upon hearing those words, I stopped in my tracks and felt my jaw slacken. I looked at he person beside me and gripped the handle of the cart. I wanted to speak, but I had nothing to say.

"I--" but couldn't finish because suddenly, a dozen boxes of cereal fell from the shelf across us.

Immediately, I spotted my little blonde girl frozen up in the middle of the isle. She had her hands on the cheeks of her panicked face. When she caught sight of me, she muttered quickly, "It wasn't me!"

I groaned and huffed simultaneously and went to Diana who was in front of an old man doing his own shopping who was cleaning up her royal mess.

"Diana, what did I tell you?!" I crouched down and started picking up the boxes on the floor. I glared at the child and motioned she help out.

She looked like she was about to cry, "It really wasn't me!"

"You're daughter is right. I was too clumsy for my own good."

I turned to the man who spoke and had about five boxes in his arm. He was quickly putting the boxes back and turned to me. "I apologize for making you think your sweet ballerina did this. Actually, I was distracted by how good she was dancing, I knocked over the shelf." the man with perfect diction and a posh British accent smiled.

I immediately felt guilty, twice that when Diana started sobbing silently.

"See. I-I didn't doooo it." she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

I huffed, bent down, and cupped Diana's plump cheeks, "Oh baby I'm so sorry, I-" "NO! I WANT  _OTET!"_  she protested and broke away from be before running to Ana who was on the other side of the isle.

 

I sighed and straightened myself up, just as the man gave me a soft smile, "Forgive me if I am being to forward, but aren't you the policewoman in the papers, Blue Flame?"

I shook my head and gave a guilty, nervous chuckle.

The man chuckled along with me, "You know you appear like nothing I expected. You are far more beautiful in person."

My faced burned like a thousand suns, "Wow, I-uh-- o-" I broke into yet another nervous chuckle.

It was then my saving grace delivered me from melting into hot mess. I turned around and saw Ana cradling my poor Diana in her arms. I turned back to the man and gave a stiff smile. He returned a bright one, "Oh well you must be off, as must I. It was so nice to meet you, officer." he spoke.

"Ah- ye-yes. It was, was wonderful meeting you as well."

* * *

"What?!" he straightened from his chair.

Alfred laughed, "It is exactly how you heard me, sir."

Bruce, who was fighting of his exhaustion suddenly came alive upon hearing the statement of his butler. Wow, you can really count on Alfred to wake you up if you're in need of it.

The old man poured some coffee to Bruce's empty cup. "I saw them at the supermarket. They were quite adorable."

He remained silent as the old man gloated. As Alfred prepared the last of the items on the tray,  Bruce turned to his monitor and saw one again the profile of the man he suspects is the leader of the Raynards. They're low quality, and the high quality ones show his only the back of his large bowler hat and trench coat. What's more was he was always compressed into the middle of beefy goons with guns and cheap tattoos acquired in shops that are about as sketchy as their clients.

With this, he sighed and turned back to Alfred. "Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

Alfred's face crinkled into a smile, "Of course, master Wayne; I am."

Those were his last words before heading out. The black haired man felt dizzy already, trying to find a picture of a man who was too good at hiding. Of course he'd find a decent enough photo, like a needle in a haystack, but yes he'd find one. But the fact now he was thinking of  _that woman_ who his butler tells him is married and has a child, nothing but ringing bells were playing in his head.

He wiped his face.

Alright, just so the bells stop, let's see what the hell is the truth in all that Alfred said.

 **_\---_ ** _a week thereafter **\---**_

"Uncle Gus and Uncle Art told me to wish you luck because they couldn't make it tonight."

Diana nodded, "I know. They have to do police work at night like you used to do."

I smiled, "That's right. Now don't be scared. Whatever happens you do your best and the rest is history."

"I'm not scared," she giggled, "I'm a ballerina after all. We have to be confi-di-dent in ourself."

I broke out a soft laugh. Before I could reply, Diana was being called. With one last hug, I waved a small goodbye to her as ran off to Ana and the rest of the ballerinas, ready for their performance.

 

But just my luck, the moment I got up to my feet and turned around, I saw a man holding a flute of champagne, instantly making my blood boil.

I swear, if he just came here to  _fucking---_ "What are you doing here?" 

He smiled, placing a hand in his pockets. Admittedly, he felt mushy inside when she came up to him and that it wasn't the other way around tonight. "I was invited."

I scoffed then crossed my arms,  _"By who?"_

"By the host of tonight's event."

I gave an incredulous laugh,  _"That's a lot of bullshit, **Wayne**."_

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. Bruce hadn't expected such a sharp remark so early on in the conversation. This was enough to make him contort into annoyance.

"Why don't you ask her yourself." Bruce spoke in a low tone.

"Ask  _her?"_  I chucked out and suddenly had a pang of realization, "'I didn't think you were that dumb."

He turned to face me as a stern look broke on his face, "This is a charity event that I donated to.  _Of course_  I would be invited."

"Oh cry me a river." I faced him as well, "Knowing you, you probably dug around my profile and found out tonight's even just happened to be my niece's recital so you just happened to make a reason for yourself to go."

I coaxed out a dry laugh when he didn't reply. I clenched my jaw and grunt, "And that's the problem isn't?" I bit my lip to control of of my anger at this point. I was not about to tackle this asshole and cause a scene. "You think you can just  _fucking_  show up ans shove your money down people's throats! I cant--" I cut myself off with a groan, "Listen, my niece has not shut up about this day since she started practicing for it, so do me fucking a favor, lover boy, stay ten feet away from me at all times."

I huffed, "Got that?"

 

I walked away with a boiling hot head and continuously grunted out profanities. As I charged away, I caught sight of my sister and her husband, a seat to their left had her bag atop it, saved for me. I made my way over.

"Where were you?" my sister asked, pulling her bag to her lap. I grunt, "Nowhere."

She raised her brows, "Don't tell me who I think it is is---"

"I won't." I snapped at her, causing her to recoil at my sharp remark.

Her husband, Gideon, raised her brows at me and I sighed, apologizing after.

"You know you don't have to be too hard on him," Gideon offered.

I threw him a look that made him shrug and my sister place a hand on my shoulder, "He's right though."

My face dropped, "How could you say that?"

She was supposed to reply, up until the stage curtains before us were down. Then, she opted to sigh out, "You know why... but let's just focus on Diana tonight."

"Agreed," I scoffed.

 

Just as the dancers started sprinkling in, all I could do was smile at the sight of them, at the sight of my Diana having the time of her life up there.

 

"Oh my baby! I'm so proud of you! You did so good!" my sister spoke, crouching down and hugging her daughter. I smiled at her and stroked the side of her face. As she smiled and told her parents how much fun she had, I looked around and spotted Ana getting mobbed by so many commentators and a few photographers. I chuckled at the sight of the ballerina's awkward stance. How refreshing... and pitiful.

As I chuckled, Ana looked away from the crowd and looked as though the people around where about to submerge the poor think six foot under. It was after a painful moment our eyes met. It was blonde's cue to push the people away and escape.

Diana, who was busy jumping up and down smiled widely at the sight of her instructor moving in.  _"OTET!"_  she gasped and jumped into the dancer's strong arms.

 _"Zolotse,"_  Ana giggled, scooping up and embracing the little girl.

Diana's mother gave Ana a smile and then me a look. Gideon sniggered. 

"So Ana, a lot of people showed up today. That must feel amazing."

"Ah, yes, yes. My sister and I had no idea this many people would come and donate. Though I'd have to thank blue flamer over here for  _'accidentally'_  spilling the secret to a bunch of reporters." 

I chuckled, and clicked my tongue with shooting a hand gun. Gideon snorted and I shot him a look as my sister mimicked her husband's actions.

 _"Zolotse,_  may I talk to your auntie for a little while?" Ana mumbled to Diana, instantly getting a nod from the little girl. My niece was then set on her feet and the dance instructor then walked my way and pulled me off... to get some champagne it seems.

 

I smiled as we raised our glasses and clinked them together. After taking a sip, I chuckled at Ana's contorted face, "It's like water to you, huh?"

The Russian scowled, "It's like piss."

I laughed loudly, making the other bubble out a chuckle. "The 75% percent in you is probably vodka." I offered.

"Probably."

I took another sip as Ana placed the  _glass of piss_  down on the edge of the table it was retrieved from.

We looked at each other in silence until the other broke it heavily accented words, "I enjoyed having dinner with you."

I chuckled, "I'm sure you did, considering the fact I payed for that really,  _really_  expensive steak you ordered."

"You said I could order anything I wanted!"

"I did, and it was entirely my fault and mistake."

"How about I make it up to you."

"Oh, you're going to give me half of your proceeds. Thank you!"

Ana broke into a soft smile which made my heart hammer against my chest. "Are you doing anything after this?"

"Ana, it's probably ten or something, I'd like to go to sleep."

Then it happened, the angelic human said my name and held my hand, "Am I not being painfully obvious enough or do you really just don't see me as anything other than your niece's ballet teacher and an alcoholic?"

I felt my hand go sweaty, "You-re not an alcoholic."

"And I can take rejection. I just need an answer." Ana must've felt my tension because my hand was released and allowed to drip in cold sweat on its own.

I looked at my glass flute and sighed. I really liked this ray of sunshine... but fuck, I liked that bat of the night more.

It was dumb, I know... but I can't deny it, nor can I simply forget about my rooftop kisses with Batman.

So... I just said it.

 _"There's someone else."_  I blurted out once I looked at the face of the tall figure across me.

Ana's face was blank, "Is it Gus?"

I chuckled softly and nodded in disagreement.

"Art?"

_"He's not in the force."_

"Then who--" but suddenly my name was called and a firm body then jumped towards me and sealed me in a bear hug, almost causing the champagne to get all over.

"Funny that I'd see you two together, not!" Nat spoke with a playful eye-roll. She turned to her only and older sibling. "I'd like you to meet tonight's biggest donor."

_You have got to be kidding me._

"Mr. Bruce Wayne!" the other blonde ballerina squeaked out in her normal bubbly demeanor. 

The tall man flashed a small smile and held out his hand for Ana to shake. But it took all three of us by surprise when the tall, fun-loving Russian moved not a single muscle. 

Bruce retreated his hand, opting to play it off with a shoulder pat. Nat gave a look like daggers, "Brother!" 

"Is he always like this?" Bruce whispered to me, making me turn to him wide the wide eyes I already had over what I just witnessed.

Suddenly, he snorted, "Ah, sorry, where are my manners." Ana held out his hand, "Afanasy Arkhangelsky. Did you enjoy the show?"

Bruce's eye crinkled and jaw suddenly clenched when his hand was  _firmly_  shaken by the man who was about an inch taller than him. When Ana pulled away, Bruce chuckled, "Yes. It was well choreographed." Bruce turned to Nat while saying the latter.

Nat was about to reply, up until her brother beat him to it.  _"No, no, no._  I choreographed- I  _am_  Ana." he pointed to his sister, "Her name's Anastasiya but we call her Nat." He pointed to himself, "I am Ana! I don't understand why you Americans think so narrowly."

"Well, I'm sorry. I assumed she was Ana because she was who picked up the phone."

Ana grunted, "Well she isn't." he crossed his arms.

 

Suddenly, Nat was chuckling nervously and leading Bruce off, "I apologize for my brother's actions. I-" "No, it's alright. I was being dumb." he replied, eyes flickering to mine. Just before far enough, he reached out for me, hands brushing against mine, and got the glass of champagne from me, immediately taking a sip.

Nat was dumbfounded by the action, as was I, obviously, but Bruce brushed it off by continuing walking and pushing out a "You were saying," to the Russian ballerina.

 

Shaking my head, I turned to Ana who had his arms crossed, bulging along with his veiny neck. "Ana, are you alright?"

"Is it him?" 

_"What?"_

"Is the man you like him?"

I was at a loss for words at his accusation for a moment that my reply didn't seem convincing enough, even to my own ears, "No!"

He dragged out a groan, "Oh, of course! Of course you like him! Of course it's all true!"

"What? What's true?"

Ana scoffed, "Don't act like it's not painfully obvious! I guess it does make sense that you've been more defensive since your promotion."

"Wh-what the hell are you talking about?" 

Ana ran his hands through his hair, tugging the roots in full frustration, "You and him! BLUE FLAME AND GOTHAM'S FAVORITE CHILD!"

I was taken aback at the loudness of his voice. I could feel a couple of eyes on us as everything unraveled.

"Fuck! Do you know how hard it was to look at the morning paper when all I see is rumors of you and some rich man going on better dinner dates together. You could've just told me! Then I would've have fucking gotten my hopes up that maybe I just might grow on you!" He was handsome mess. Ana was just one of those people that never looked bad, you know. Even though his gelled hair was completely muffled, even if his body was tense, even if his broad shoulders seemed to carry the world, he stilled reeked of composure. 

Even now as he started sputtering out what could more than likely be Russian words of profanity, it looked like a part of one of his elegant performances. But it didn't hurt any less when Ana then stormed off without letting me explain.

I huffed and tried to go after him, but with all the people and his infinite graceful movements, he got away; I didn't even have a chance.

 

"Hey," a hand caught my wrist, "are you okay? What was that about." 

It was Bruce with the clear blue eyes and the ever-so punchable nose.

I hissed and broke away, "DAMN YOU! You have no fucking right! Because of you, I'm knees deep in shit and I can't fucking fix it!"

I pushed him off and tried to look for a thick head of blonde hair, hoisted up high. I pushed myself through the crowd off people but it seems like I was going around in circles. Damn this huge auditorium. Damn you Gotham Auditorium Hall for being so grand!

I grunted at myself, for being so utterly useless and damn ignorant of the news circulating about me.

But suddenly, my ears perked at the sound of my name being heard.

"Ana?" I whispered under breath.

However, I was met by a different face and a head full of red hair. He smiled at me and said my name again. "Well, I'll be... you really the Blue Flame Of Gotham."

I knit my brows at him. "I'm sorry, have we--" "No, don't say you forgot me!"

I cocked my head to the side and grew wary.

"Think about it. I was chubbier back in the day, and you used to steal my doughnuts."

A light bulb was lit, "Dewie!"

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, pipsqueak. I go by my real name now, okay. Don't want to mess it up with the ladies."

We shared a laugh and then an embrace. I muttered during the hug, "It's not like Andrew is any better."

"Ouch," he chuckled before pulling away, "You would me, and still would me, pipsqueak."

"Hey! I grew a lot since you left, if you haven't noticed!" I spoke, crossing my arms at the two to three inch height gap he had over me.

"Yeah, but you're still smaller." he ruffled my hair, "Just the way it should be."

I swat him off before asking another question. "What about you, what do  _you_  do now?"

"Actually, I've been doing a couple of jobs here and there, shippin', fact'ry workin', just husslin' and busslin' for my next meal." he said with a shrug and a soft smile.

"Well, I'm proud of you for gettin' this far pal." I placed a hand on his shoulder, "You must get lucky, considerin' that icy Roley on your wrist."

He was taken aback by my observation, and rubbed his watch then his nape with a low chuckle and red cheeks, "Ah, yeah, this was a gift I got from a partner before while one of our operations were still thriving. When we got busted, he scammed and now I don't know where the hell he is."

I pouted, "That all sounds awfully sketchy, Dewie."

He shrugged, "Yeah, but that's how it is when you're importing and exporting apples, sweetheart. It's intense." He gave an exaggerated huff.

I chuckled and shook my head, "Well apples are my favorite fruit."

"Don't I know it. Why do you think I went into the business anyway?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes in this world, men can be prima ballerinas
> 
> also, i have no idea if this fic really will have eight chapters oml bye


End file.
